Awaken Before the Emerald Dawn
by trapped-in-eternity
Summary: Harry is left distraught after his 5th year. He spends his summer locked away in his room, safe from the world, away from the friends that would comfort him and the family that would laugh at his pain. If things couldn’t get worse, Voldemort has found a
1. All that's left are Memories and regrets

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: Harry is left distraught after Sirius' death. He spends his summer locked away in his room, safe from the world, away from the friends that would comfort him and the family that would laugh at his pain. If things couldn't get worse, Voldemort has found a way to get into his home. Quick thinking, one of the wizards out to protect Harry, sends him to the one place he cannot be immediately harmed, the past. Harry finds himself in his father's 7th year. How will Harry survive in his darkness now so far away from everything he loved, and so close to everything he has lost? When will he find his dawn?

_**Chapter 1**_

**_All that's left are memories and regret_**

Dawn was swiftly approaching as Harry flipped through his parents' old photo album. His candle had burnt itself into a low burning stub as he watched the happy faces beaming up at him. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all laughing, unknowing how half the Marauders would die… Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sirius… If I had tried harder to learn occlumency, worried less about second guessing your intentions… You would still be alive…" He let the tears fall down his cheeks, his glasses, enough to take them off and wiped them away. "First Cedric, now you… People are dying because of me! I should be the one who dies… Not much of a choice. Voldemort will kill me or I become a murderer and kill him… So many have died and more will if I fail… only I can kill him… That's no burden at all…."

Harry held his head in his hands, the Marauders looking up at him worriedly. "I am so lost…", he muttered. Sunlight filtered into his room and Harry quickly closed the blinds, plunging his room back to the dim. He didn't deserve the light. Living with the Dursleys was the perfect punishment for all his sins, though he was sure he deserved more. This was no longer his home; this was his prison, his sanctuary from the horrors outside.

Morning came, and Aunt Petunia awoke to start breakfast. She was starting to become the slightest bit worried about her nephew. Dumbledore had warned her that Harry had to be well-taken care of, considering all that has happened. Fearing the wizard, Harry got real clothes, a real room, fed him regularly, when he wanted to eat… But all the young wizard wanted to do was sit in his room, flipping through an old picture album.

He worried her sometimes. She had seen this look before on the telly. She would wake up every morning and wonder if he was still alive… She urged him to seek help for his loss, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley on the other hand didn't really seem to care. The less they saw of Harry, the easier it was to forget he existed. They would go about their lives like there was no wizard in their household, like they knew nothing of magic. Everything was fine in the world, now that he was mopping in his room, only coming down at meals, and even then, he was easily ignored, silently taking enough nourishment to last him until his next meal and returning upstairs.

None the less, their summer had been quiet and uneventful so far. Dudley went out with his friends as he normally did, and uncle Vernon went to work. Aunt Petunia stayed to be the good housewife and clean. She was in the middle of doing dishes when she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly walked to the door, humming to herself. She opened it to a gorgeously blond man. Her heart fluttered a moment as she looked him over. "Can… can I help you?", she asked softly.

The man gave her a charming smile. "Hello miss, I am from the Dark Rose Company. We specialize in beauty products. I was curious if you would like to try out free samples or perhaps subscribe with us. But I can see now that you don't need our help to look dazzling..", he grinned. Aunt petunia smiles as she moved out of his way. "Please, come in.", she offered. He nodded as he walked inside and removed his shoes, sitting on the sofa that she directed him to, setting down his briefcase.

Aunt Petunia, always being the gracious hostess, offered some tea. The blond accepted with a nod as he opened the briefcase, setting out a large array of beauty products.

Harry, having heard the bell, looked towards his door. They weren't expecting company… Curious, just for a moment, he crept out of his room and down the stairs for a look. There, sitting on his couch, he saw a muggled-up Lucius Malfoy. He grinned up at Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Catch." He threw a bottle of moisturizer at Harry. His four years of playing quidditch betrayed him as he instinctively caught the bottle, only to feel the familiar pull at his navel. He heard aunt Petunia give a shriek, Lucius on the other hand was waving, grinning broadly as he disappeared.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, potions master, was tending to his beloved potions. He both loved and hated the summer. Hated the heat, the humidity, the sun being so bright... Loved the free time for his potion research and brewing without having to worry about annoying students coming to pester him. His labs were blissfully empty for him to go around and do his work, his passion.

He was about to add the next ingredient to his more potent antidote when the dark mark started to burn and throb with insistent intensity. Severus instantly cast a spell to freeze his potion in time. Hopefully it could be salvaged later. He closed his eyes and pictured Voldemort in his mind. "Yes, my master?" _Come to the clearing, you know of which I speak. All my death eaters should be present for this glorious moment. Come immediately. The last to arrive will be punished for their tardiness. Now!_ He nodded, it wasn't like he could disobey such a direct demand, and the dark lord wouldn't care about his potion making.

Severus took his cloak and death eater's mask. The mask acted like a portkey whenever the dark lord demanded it. Muttering the spell word, he felt the pull at his navel. The floor seemed to give way beneath him, the room tumbling around, even as he was unable to move. Within moments, he fell to his knee in the woods. He groaned as he rose up and ran his fingers through his long black hair. Well, that would have been better; he hated using the portkeys... He pulled on his mask and entered the clearing. He saw quite a few faces missing from the circle, and was glad to see that he wasn't the last one there. He took his place and waited.

Voldemort, the dark lord, stood before his death eaters, grinning broadly. "Tonight is a wonderful night, my followers. As I have promised, the boy will not escape me again. He cannot. At this moment, my faithful servant is working on getting him here..." At that very moment, there was a flash of light. There laid Harry Potter, on his knees before Voldemort, clearly disoriented and confused. He looked up, his vision askew without his glasses. He groped around for them and pulled them up. Voldemort's face came into focus.

Severus blinked, clearly surprised. He had not been notified of this at all at the last meeting. Clearly he wasn't the only one; several others seemed surprised to see the Potter boy there before them. It must have been a secret plan then, with Lucius... With a crack, like a whip, Lucius appeared beside Severus with a grin. He bowed to his master and pulled on his mask. This couldn't be good...

Harry might have escaped before, but it was always just luck, someone was always there to help him. Now, this time, Dumbledore had no idea what had transpired. Severus couldn't figure out how this got through the wards on the Potter house... It seemed clear that home was no longer safe. Was no where safe for the boy?

Harry looked around at the circle of death eaters. There were barely any left, seeing as he denounced a lot of them. How Lucius even got out of prison was surprising. Severus had not been aware of any of these plans... That could mean two things. One, he didn't need to know... or... His face remained cold and emotionless. Or he was found out...

Harry looked on, his eyes hard. He couldn't die here... others would die if he did. He slowly rose to his feet. But didn't know he could do this again... not again... Memories flooded his mind, Cedric Diggory dying at his side, Sirius falling through the veil... Someone always died because of him. He had no wand, he was defenseless. How could he have known that death eaters could enter his home...? From what Dumbledore had said, he figured home was the only place he was safe...

Voldemort seemed to come to that conclusion too. Without a wand, he was harmless. Voldemort raised his own wand. "No wasting time. This time, Potter, you are dead." Severus' eyes widened. He had to do something. Where would Harry be safe? He silently cast his spell. There was one place he could think of that Voldemort wouldn't be able to find him. Harry closed his eyes, preparing to see the green light behind them, informing him it was all over... But it never came... Instead he felt the ground below him start to sink. He opened his eyes to see sand flowing around him in a quick whirlwind.

Severus watched at Harry disappeared in the grains of sand. He hoped no one saw him cast, was fairly sure he was safe. Voldemort looked around wildly, screaming out into the night. Once again, the Boy-who-lived escaped.


	2. Phoenix and Wands

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Phoenix and wands**_

Harry groaned as he came to. He refused to open his eyes, a strange pounding in his skull threatened to intensify should more pressure and light be introduced. From what he could feel, he was in a bed somewhere. From what he could remember, he should do dead. There had been a whirlwind of sand, a spell Severus had cast to save his life, he would assume. Where he was, he couldn't begin to phantom.

The young wizard decided that it was time to gather his Gryffindor courage and open his eyes. The world was fuzzy, but from years of experience, he could tell it was the Infirmary. He groped for his glasses that were on the table beside him, bringing the world back into focus, and two honey coloured eyes watching him.

Harry instantly recognized the boy as a young Remus Lupin. He had seen his picture enough in the album. "How do you feel?", he asked softly, barely audible. "I'll live…", he replied. Remus smiled and nods. "That's great. You weren't looking too good. Are you new here? I don't think I have ever seen you…"

The doors to the infirmary opened to admit a younger looking Dumbledore. He grinned down at Harry. "Well, my boy, I am glad to see that you have recovered." Madame Pomfrey busted in and smiled as she found him awake. She scanned him with her wand and nodded. "You are free to go young man.", she said. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and looked to Dumbledore. "I think we have some matters to discuss. Thank you for watching over him. Mr. Lupin." Remus grinned and nodded. 'Not a problem, professor."

Slowly, Harry and Dumbledore moved through the halls towards his office. He didn't once speak to the younger wizard who followed behind him. He had no idea what he would be doing here, but he did remind him of one certain student; in any case, the reached the gargoyle that guarded his office. "Blood lolly.", he said softly with a chuckle, as if remembering this particular treat.

The gargoyle moved and let them inside, up on the revolving staircase. The headmaster took his place behind his desk and smiled at Harry. "Please, have a seat, sir.", he said politely. Harry did as he was told and sat down one of the plush chairs that the older wizard had conjured up.

Dumbledore watched him with a strange gaze, as if trying to place him. "So, lad, what brings you to Hogwarts?", he asked gently. Harry swallowed hard. He could trust Dumbledore, no matter where he was. "Well, someone cast a spell on me when I was fighting Voldemort… and it brought me here…" He knew very well, it had to be the past. Remus and Dumbledore looked so young… he could be no where else. And with magic, anything was possible.

The Headmaster nodded thoughtfully. "You were fighting the Dark lord. Why one so young? Surely you knew you couldn't stand a chance…" Harry sighed and nods. 'I've been telling myself that for years… Sir… can I confine in you… You mustn't tell anyone what I am about to tell you…." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a moment and nodded. "Of course, I won't tell a soul."

Harry drew a breath and nodded slowly. "I am from the future. The spell that was cast sent me to the past. I am not sure who did it… but I might have a suspicion…" Dumbledore watched him and nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, this sort of thing is forbidden… but if it was done to you, there was little you could have done to stop it, especially if you were fighting the dark lord, it is a good thing that whoever cast the spell, brought you here…"

Suddenly, Fawkes swooped in from the fire. He landed on Dumbledore's shoulder and let drop a letter from his beak. The headmaster looked puzzled at his pet and lightly stroked his head as he looked at the letter. It was clearly addressed to him, strangely enough in his own handwriting. He opened the letter slowly and unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Dear Albus,_

_I realize we have agreed to never meddle with the past and future, but this was quick thinking on someone's part to send Harry to you. His role in the future is very important, though you know very well I can't tell you more than that. I will not ruin the future for us or disrupt it more than it already is. _

_I think it would be a wise idea that we enroll Harry into our school, to keep him away from the Dark lord. Should Voldemort find out he was there, it would make him all the easier to kill… In any case, keep him safe. _

_He will also be needing a wand. Harry will be reimbursing us in the future for this purchase. A trip to Olivander's before he starts school should be fine. Let Hagrid take him, he has grown so fond of him in the future, besides, you and I both know that Hagrid could use some time away from the castle, doing some good._

_Thank you in advance Albus. You are doing a great service to the future. Please warn Harry about the proper precautions to his being in the past, or your present. Should anything turn up, I will have Fawkes send you a letter. You could do the same. This is a matter of utmost secrecy…No one should know, of course. _

_Good luck,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Dumbledore looked to Harry and chuckled. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Harry." He gave Harry the letter to read for himself. The young boy nodded. "What kind of precautions, professor?", he asked. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, well, you cannot tell anyone who you are. I suspect that you have a last name, which you will have to change, of course. No one must know that you are from the future, or anything about what is going to happen. You mustn't try to change things either… Let things take their course…" Harry nodded slowly and sighed.

The headmaster grinned broadly before leaning into the fire and calling Hagrid. Within moment the half-giant walked in. He had less of a beard, but it was still the same friendly face Harry had known for five years. "Yes 'eadmaster?", he asked. "Hagrid, could you please bring young Harry to Diagon Alley. It would seem that he has broken his wand, and that would be disastrous for the remainder of the year." Hagrid seemed overjoyed to be actually leaving. He nodded franticly. "Right away 'eadmaster!"

Harry slowly rose up and nodded to Dumbledore. "Come straight here when you are done, Harry." He gave Harry a pouch of gold, a large coat and nodded to him. Hagrid took some floo powder and looked to Harry. "Come alon' lad. Dis way." He sprinkled some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped inside. "Diagon Alley.", he said clearly and disappeared in a flash of green. Harry did the same and appeared in the inn before the secret wall.

Diagon Alley was strangely empty, and not exactly as he remembered; there were fewer stores. It was strangely winter, the snow caked the ground and rooftops, putting frost in the windows. He pulled the jacket around him tightly as they went. Slowly they walked and found their way to Olivander's. Hagrid nodded and waited outside, as Harry walked in. Olivander smiled at him. "Ah welcome welcome." He looked Harry over and grinned. "Well, it is nice to have you here at our shop. Let us take your measurements." Harry held out his right arm and let him take what he needed. Olivander went off into the store holds and started to hand him wands.

It took several tries before he got the right one. Olivander nodded slowly and accepted the gold. Harry pocketed his wand and left the shop to find Hagrid standing there with a bag of sweets. He smiles. "All done den 'Arry?", he asked. Harry nodded and they started on their way. Back to the school… to the one place where he would feel safe…

Dumbledore was glad to see them walking out of their fireplace. Hagrid was grinning broadly and explained how everything went smoothly. Harry set down the pouch of gold and nodded to the headmaster. Hagrid was dismissed, though Harry suspected it didn't matter, he had got to leave his sanctuary for a little while at least.

Harry sighed as he sat down again. He looked to Dumbledore and wondered what the old man was thinking. "You will have to assume another identity, seeing as your name will not work here. Not to mention, you will have to invent a past… I believe if you state you were merely studying abroad at Beaux Batons and your semester had finished, and so you returned to Hogwarts, they should believe you. I will back up the story naturally. Everything will work out swimmingly. You will be known as Harry Winters."

The young wizard nodded slowly, taking all of this in. "And, I cannot stress this enough, you cannot meddle too much in your history Harry… The past has already happened… and it cannot be changed further from what it already is… But then, time travel is a funny thing. In any case, let no one know that you are from the future. Do you understand?" Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." Dumbledore grinned. "Ah, excellent. All that's left is your sorting."

Dumbledore brought the old hat from the shelf and placed it on Harry's head. _"It seems I have sorted you before, according to your memories, should they be correct. I will sort you into Gryffindor, where you will be better accepted from your peers, and where you can hide from whatever it is that searches you." _, the hat said. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and waved his wand. Harry's muggle clothing turned into his Gryffindor robes, though the style was different than his from his present. These seemed outdated and old. He shrugged and bowed his head to Dumbledore. "That is all, Mr. Winters. You may go to your common room."

Without another word, Harry left the headmaster's office and went off in search for his common room, trusting it to at least be in the same place. He was back in the past… that much seemed real. This meant that the Marauders were all still alive. He could speak to his parents, to Sirius again! Even as the thought thrilled him, there was still the problem that he knew they would die in the future. They already have, and there was nothing Harry could do to change it… This wasn't a safer place…. This was hell…


	3. Morning After

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

Note: I don't know all the names of the professors back then… hell, I think I can safely say that McGonagol, Flitwick, Binns was probably there… maybe Sprout. In any case, I will invent a few of the professors. If you can remember some of the professors that taught, review me and tell me and it will be changed at once.

Warning for this chapter: **There is a bit of shounen-ai in this chapter. It is blocked off with ------------It isn't too much, just a bit of kissing and cuddling. Not your thing, well, you can skip over it... there's still story there though, but I'm sure you can figure out what happened... And without further ado, onward into...**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Morning After**_

Slowly, Harry walked over to the Gryffindor common room. He was very much lost in thought. Why would Severus throw him into the past? He understood that it got him out of harms way fast enough, but the past…? He would disrupt everything… He groaned as he grabbed his head. And should the media find out that he was here with all the people he loved were young and alive, they would twist it around so that he was the bloody tragic youth searching for his missing father figures…

In his musing, Harry didn't notice someone plow into him. He found himself on the floor, staring back into a familiar pair of onyx eyes. He blinked and looked over the young man on top of him, in a rather compromising position… The boy was straddling his waist, gripping his chest, probably to keep them both from toppling over.

Harry recognized him immediately. It was a young Severus Snape. He seemed rather dazed, and at least had the decency to flush a pale pink when he saw their position. Shouts echoed behind him, and thus, without a word of apology, Severus scrambled off him and gathered his things.

"Snivellus, where did you go?", a voice asked, joined by a bark of laughter. He recognized that as well. It was Sirius. He quickly rose to his feet and saw them; the Marauders were walking down the hall. Harry's heart fell a moment. Snape had been right… his father did strut… Severus got up and dusted himself off, looking to the approaching Marauders. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as he saw him. "Hey, Snivellus, what are you doing to the new Gryffindor?", he asked outraged. Severus growled. "Absolutely nothing." Remus sighed as he watched them and shook his head as he went to help Harry up. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just tripped." Sirius looked at him curiously. "If I had to guess, I would say that you were plowed into and molested... But I guess that would be giving Snivellus too much credit." Harry shook his head. "No, nothing liked that. I fell..."

Sirius nodded, clearly not believing him, but letting it go. He watched him curiously. "Hmm... You know, I think I know who he reminded you of Moony. He looks like James..." James looked to Harry curiously. "He does... its uncanny... Who are you? I have never seen you in the Gryffindor common room..." Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Um... I got transferred from Beaux Batons... I was just studying abroad; Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea. I didn't like it… So I came back to Hogwarts..." They nodded slowly, accepting his explanation.

Remus looked still curiously. He reached over and moved Harry's bangs and showed the lightning shaped scar. He analyzed it as Harry started to grow pink from the attention. Sirius let out another bark of a laugh. "Moony, let the poor lad breath! If you don't stop, he'll think you're coming onto him..." Remus blushed a deep rosy pink and moved away. He shuffled embarrassedly and moved back towards Sirius who wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "Sorry Padfoot, you know that's not how I meant it." Sirius grinned and kissed the top of his head. "It's fine Moony, no need to worry."

Harry watched them in shock. He had always suspected that Remus and Sirius were... together. They looked at him, Sirius was angry and Remus seemed embarrassed and upset. Harry shook his head and smiled. It was really great for them to be together like this. He was glad, really. They, at least, didn't have to be alone.

The thought upset Harry more than he wanted to let on. Alone… like he was… He shook his head as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Remus walked over to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Are you ok? Come on, let's get you to the common room." Harry let himself be taken away by them, tears rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them. Remus in the present must be angry with him, killing his mate, even as if was an accident…

The Gryffindor common room wasn't exactly like he had expected it to be… It seemed larger than he remembered, and the furniture was really out of date, but the fire was warm and thus everything seemed cozy. Harry sat down near the fire to warm up as the Marauders sat around him.

"What's you're name?", James asked. He looked up at his father. "Harry.", he said slowly. James smiled and nodded. "I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, his partner Remus Lupin and that's Peter Pettigrew." Sirius and Remus were holding each other close to the fire. Harry grinned as he saw them; they were so adorable in a sense. He was glad to see his godfather was happy once…

He closed his eyes; this would be difficult without him thinking that everyone was dead in the present. They might be happy now, but they had no idea what would be in store for them later on… a few more years before everything would change… Harry kept his eyes close, keeping this world in darkness. He sighed as he rose to his feet. "I'm going for a walk...", he said softly. They all looked up at him in a moment of concern. "Did you want some company?", offered Remus. Harry shook his head. "No, I will be fine, thank you... I will be back in a little while.", he said quickly. He needed his space, and air.

All this reminded Harry of his summer; happy faces beaming up at him quite like his picture book… He had missed them so much, but then, there was nothing he could do about it then either. Even now it was like watching them in a picture, seemingly out of the loop… out of the picture.

Harry walked outside without really thinking. The winter chill didn't even touch him. He just kept walking and then decided to lean against an old oak tree overlooking the frozen lake. He was disappointed it was frozen, not that his mind could register much of what was going on. Mostly it was just that he found that the waves were really soothing to him. Without them, he was stuck staring off at the sky. It was a pale greyish blue, white wisps of cloud floated along, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Harry much wished that he could be like that… but knew it would never happen…

The crunching of shoes in the snow pulled him out of his reveries. He looked over to see Sirius looking at him curiously. "Moony… I mean Remus sent me out here… To check how you were… He seems really concerned, though I just think he overreacts on things… He also said that you leaving might have something to do with us… You're not homophobic or something, are you?" Harry looked at the younger version of his godfather in surprise. "Homophobic? No… Not at all.", he replied, keeping his gaze out on the lake and the sky, the horizon, anywhere that wasn't Sirius.

Sirius didn't seem to mind this, at least not to the point where he would voice it. "So… Why are you out here, freezing?", he asked. Harry gave a shrug. "I'm not quite sure myself...", he lied. Sirius could see through that easily enough… It didn't help matters all that much either. Sirius growled to himself as he leaned against the tree beside Harry. "I haven't exactly known you long… but, you've been acting strangely ever since we found you with Snivellus. Did he do anything to you? Truthfully?" Harry shook his head. "No... Nothing. He just tripped that's all. There was nothing behind it..."

His future godfather nodded, seemingly relieved a moment. "Well, that's good news. Seeing as you're new here, a word of advice. Stay away from Snivellus! He's not worth your time.", he said. Harry sighed and nods. "I'll keep that in mind. But what's wrong with him? He seemed alright to me... a little edgy maybe...", Sirius shook his head. "He's scum, a total prat... Just stay away from him." Harry nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I will..." Sirius grinned and nods. "Come on, we should be getting to bed... The first day of class is always the longest..." Harry nodded his head in acquiescence and they both returned to the castle together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sleeping arrangements were strange to say the least. It was ironic... cruelly so. He had to sleep with the Marauders... He slept beside Remus, who in turn slept beside Sirius. James and Peter slept across from them, James being closest to the wall and across from Harry. Falling asleep was fairly simple. The waking up was something else.

Harry's wizard alarm blared and he woke with a start. He stretched and groaned as his back popped. He sighed in relief and relaxed back into the bed, starring at the ceiling. He was about to drift back to sleep when he heard the squeaking of bedsprings and growling. He looked over and he could see the shadows of two people in Remus' bed. "Siri... shouldn't we be a little more silent... what if Harry hears...?" Sirius gave a low, annoyed growl. "Come on Moony... We're not doing anything wrong! I'm just cuddling. I promised to be well behaved..." He gave a soft purr which seemed to calm Remus. They cuddled up and sighed. "We should wake up Prong and Wormtail..." Sirius lets out a low laugh. "Merlin's Beard, Remy! Harry was fine with us. He was worried about something else. Probably misses his boyfriend." Remus blinked. "What? You think he's..?" Sirius shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He ain't getting my Moony." Remus chuckled and Harry heard the noise of kissing. "Come on, let's wake them. We shouldn't be late." "You're hurting me, Moony... You know that?" Remus kissed him again. "I'll make it up to you, promise." Sirius grinned and climbed out of bed. "PRONGS, WORMTAIL, HARRY! TIME FOR CLASS!"

James woke with a start. "Evans I didn't..! Oh... um.. Morning..." He flushed a deep red. He shook his head and climbed out. Everyone did their thing. They showered and dressed, getting ready for their first day of the new year. Remus stayed away from Sirius, as if to take away temptation, but Sirius was watching him like a starved man. It wasn't long before they all were ready for breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning went well, and Harry was confused to see that everyone was so happy. He imagined his parents having a great childhood now that he thought about it. James was always hitting on Lily Evans, and didn't seem to care if anyone saw him acting like a love sick fool. Also, Harry came to understand how they had underestimated Peter. Peter sat there like he didn't exist, barely speaking. It was as if he was there for show, a shadow that followed James and Sirius around. Lupin had his nose buried in a Lycanthropy book, not paying attention to Sirius who was craving his eye. All in all, they seemed relatively happy... which of course, in its own way, made Harry all the more depressed.

Across the Hall, a pair of onyx eyes watched the Marauders and their seemingly newest addition. He had never seen Harry before, and frankly, he was sure that he was necessarily warned against him. Severus turned back to his Advance Potion's book and started to read over the newest potion, half his mind wandered over to the Marauders, wondering how they would torment him today, and what Harry would mean to his future. Would he be a tormentor like the others? _Of course he will be… Why else would he be with them if he wasn't like them…_

Severus' own thought turned inward as he brooded. He was sick of this life… All he had really were his potions, and his dark arts. There was nothing else he could possibly do to make life better. Everyone hated him because he kept to himself… But then, that was just the way he was. Ever since childhood, he had always been a little more paranoid and less trusting of his peers. The Marauders had proven him right in that aspect. People could be cruel, hell, people were cruel. He supposed he, in his own way, was just as bad as them…The brooding boy shook his head as if to dismiss the thoughts

Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was a year younger than the Marauders, so he wouldn't be joining them in their classes. He grabbed his bag and waved to him as he went off to his sixth year classes, knowing he would be doing something similar back in the present. He shook his head as he went and came to the halls. He would have no one to talk to, no one he knew, but then, what did it matter, he didn't know anyone here either. Well, he would just have to pretend things were normal… And live with it… Besides, this was no different than the present… He was alone there as well.. Just here, it seemed much worse….

To be Continued

_Note from author: What will happen now? Will Harry ever get over this alone complex? Will Sirius and Remus show their affection in public? What about Severus?_

_The next chapter is dedicated to my lovely Severus, for I think there should be at least one chapter about him. Sweet sweet Sev… How I love thee. Anyways, please review if you enjoyed it, it will only spur on my creativity to write more. Your opinion is what feeds the beast after all. Thanks for reading And thank you for all the reviews so far, it is much apprechiated. And Thanks to "Tonks" for beta-ing my fanfic. I'm grateful for the corrections. Hopefuly I got them all…_


	4. Snivellus

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

Warning: Slight shounen-ai in this chapter. I don't think it's much, but maybe you do. It's right at the start too… I don't think there's anything to it, but you've been warned anwyays.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Snivellus**_

The day had started alright. Severus moved through the halls with his book in hand, reading over his notes as he went. Everything seemed to be in order, he couldn't wait till it was evening and he could test out some of the potions he had been creating. The Room of Requirements has become quite useful to him since he's found it.

He was making his way towards the defence against the dark arts classroom until suddenly, he felt an arm snaking around his shoulders. He looked back into a sharp elegant face and cold grey eyes. Severus jumped and shook his head as he saw Lucius. His long silver hair was pushed behind his shoulders as he leaned into Severus' back. "Ah, hello Severus. Beautiful day isn't it?" Severus didn't seemed all the pleased. He looked over his shoulder at his blond friend and sighed. "What was it you wanted, Lucius?" he asked slowly, sounding bored. Lucius smiled. "Oh, I always want something from you, my beautiful one."

Lucius moved closer to him, his hot breath against Severus' ear. "The Dark Lord is recruiting more Death Eaters, my lovely one. I was thinking that perhaps you wanted to join the winning side of the battle?" Severus shook his head. "You ask me at every chance you get Lucius… And my answer never changes. I won't choose a side to this stupid war. Both sides can do what they like, as long as it doesn't involve me…" he replied sternly.

This answer didn't seem to please Lucius all that much. "Fine then, be stubborn, I'll watch as you come around. Secondly, there was something else I was meaning to ask you…" Severus let out a soft sigh of annoyance as he felt Lucius' arms move to his hips. "I won't be sharing your bed either, Lucius…" he replied sternly as he wrenched himself away, only to trip over Lucius' entangled feet.

Severus stumbled back, arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. Gravity was against him, as were so many and he end up losing his battle, falling into one of the students behind him. They both collapsed into a heap onto the ground. Severus opened his eyes slowly only to see Harry beneath him once more. Harry looked up at him dazed, having hit his head on the stone.

The dark-haired boy blushed in embarrassment. The second time in so many days he had brought Harry to his back… And the thought was enough to spark a few interesting images in his adolescent brain. He blinked as he quickly sat up, straddling Harry as he struggled to get his things back in his bag. Lucius found this scene increasingly amusing. He walked over and handed him his book. "Um… Severus, I think you should get off the poor Gryffindor before you give him the wrong idea."

As if shocked, Severus leaped to his feet and looked down at Harry, who still seemed a little out of it. "I… should bring him to the infirmary…", Severus said softly as he helped Harry up. "Why bother? He'll be alright…" Severus shook his head. "Dumbledore made it quite clear that I would be in trouble should I hurt another Gryffindor and leave them behind…" Lucius sighed and shrugged elegantly. "Go on then, I'll save us a seat in class." Severus nodded as he looped Harry's arm around his shoulder as he let him lean against him on their way towards the Infirmary… which just seemed so far away.

How did he get into these messes really? He looked over at Harry, who was still rather out of it. He hoped he didn't do anything long term to him. Something in his mind told him that should something be wrong with Harry, his living hell would increase with more of the Marauders tormenting…. He couldn't help but sigh again.

Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder, it becoming much too heavy for him to hold up. He was dazed and confused. What had happened? One moment he was on his way to potions with Professor Ravermore, and now he was being carried away by Severus… It didn't add up. He closed his eyes to the blinding bright lights and spots forming in his vision.

"What happened…?" he managed to mutter. Severus shook his head. "I tripped into you again, I'm sorry. When I'm out the potions lab, I'm a little clumsy… It really is a curse…", he added as an after thought. "Though, in a way, I should be thanking you. You getting hurt really did get me out of a jam with an old boyfriend…", he said softly as he continued to walk. Why was he telling him this….? Why had he said boyfriend…? Now Harry would know…

Harry wondering himself. Snape was actually being civilised? That was strange. Maybe he was nice as a child and something happened to him to make him a grouchy prat, or maybe it was something else? Maybe it was him? Harry shook his head, that couldn't be right at all. Why would he affect Snape? That was a silly notion.

The infirmary was much like it was before, cold and empty. Madame Pomfrey looked at them in surprise. "Mr. Winters? Back so soon. What has happened Mr. Snape?" she asked, concerned. Severus laid Harry down on one of the beds. "I tripped and fell into him. I think he hit his head a little too hard on the floor… I was just bringing him here so you could have a look at him. He's a bit dazed…" The nurse nodded slowly. "I see, I see. Well, I will have him patched up in no time. Probably just a little concussion… "

Madame Pomfrey went about her spells and Severus took this time to slowly slink back out of the infirmary. He went back to his DADA classroom and ran his fingers through his long black hair. Well, it was strange to say the least… That he actually cared to know if the boy would be alright…

With a vicious shake of his head, he dismissed the thoughts. He moved into the classroom and saw Lucius in the corner of the classroom, saving him a seat after all. He sat down beside him, looking out the window that overlooked the grounds. Slowly, their professor walked in.

"Hello everyone.", he said softly as he moved to the front. He had long silver hair, which he braided and mismatched blue eyes, one an ice blue while the other was a deep navy. "Well, I am glad to see that you have all come prepared. I am pleased to announce that today you will be starting your midterm papers. I will give you all a sheet on which there are topics you may choose from."

A collective groan filled the classroom. "Now now, don't give me that. This paper will make good practice for your N.E.W.Ts marks." He wave his wand and the papers flew out and landed on everyone's desk. "Today will be a study period to discuss and choose your topic."

Severus sighed as he looked on curiously. He looked through all the choices and grinned as he saw Dark Creatures. Now, that would be interesting to write a paper about. Werewolves and Vampires and the like. He nodded to himself. He could make something rather good with that.

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly coming back to reality in the infirmary. He looked around curiously, the nurse smiling kindly at him. "There there now, everything will be fine. I was surprised to see Severus bringing you in. He normally leaves his victims to their fates. In any case, you're all well now. Was just a bump on the head, no long term damage… It will be a little sore, but other than that, you should be fine." Harry climbed out of bed and nodded to her slowly. "Thanks you." he said softly, before he walked out.

He made his way to his classroom, which was potions with a note from the nurse explaining with he had missed half of the class. Everything was as it should be really. The new potions' master was a little more tolerant than Snape, but had somewhat of the same attitude. He was biased to the Slytherin, being head of their house and all. And so, Harry took his hand at explaining the Draught of Living Death, seeing as he didn't have sufficient time to make it.

The day wore on as it would, and soon, it was time for dinner. Harry shook his head as he came to the Great Hall for supper. He sat down beside Remus and pilled food into his plate.

Across the hall, Severus was eating his own dinner silently, while Lucius drone on about his life, that he was clearly no interested in. Severus couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less than sit here and listen to him. Finishing his meal quickly, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the hall while Lucius was in mid-sentence. The blond sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, it was going to be one of those terms.

Severus went outside for a walk. It was much too cold for him to study outside… but a simple walk was fine. His boots crunched into the snow, the only sign he really existed other than the teasing and Lucius' never ending chatter.

Slowly, an owl swooped down from the sky. He held out his arm for the snowy white bird, recognising it as his own Ivory. He gave her a treat from his bag and smiled softly as he lightly stroked her head. "There. What have you for me this evening?"

The owl stuck out her leg, to which was tied a piece of parchment. He opened it and looked to the letter within. Chances are, from his mother. He leaned against a tree, the owl moving up his arm to his shoulder and looked on.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am proud of you, you will not be bullied into something you have no desire to do. I respect your decisions, as always, but there is something I would like to draw to your attention. Severus, the Dark Lord has sent Lucius to corrupt you to him. And, it is still your choice what you do with your life, but please don't let yourself be manipulated by him… Decisions made out of haste and pressure are to be regretted in the future._

_Also, it would seem that your father will be busy over the Christmas holiday… and he plans to bring me along with him. I know how much you love Hogwarts, and I am sorry that we will not be home for your holiday. None the less, rest assured we will make it up to you. _

_I have decided that I should give you your Christmas gift a little early this year. It's in your room at the moment you open this letter. I do hope you like it._

_Now Severus, this is very important. Stay in the school. Don't draw attention to yourself. Keep your head low and mind sharp. I cannot tell you more, but things are going to happen that you should watch out for… I will write to you soon, promise. Happy Christmas!_

_-Mother _

Severus sighed. So he would to remain in the school for the winter. He would be left alone among the Slytherins.. The only good thing would be that Lucius would be leaving to go to Malfoy Manor, and spend a cold Christmas with his frosty family. Severus suppose that compared to that, he could spend the holidays alone... Slowly, he brought the owl back inside and into his room in the Slytherin dungeons. He wrote a quick letter to his mother and sent the owl on its way.

Sitting on his bed was a box. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a kitten, a small black kitten. It had a silver and green collar around its neck. Severus picked it up, and the creature purred, rubbing its head against his chest. He looked at the name tag on the kitten and it read Nightshade. He smirked to himself as he lightly stroked the kitten's head, scratching behind her ear.

Within moments, Lucius walked in, being his roommate. He looked over at Severus curiously. "Is that a cat?" Severus nodded. "Yes, my mother sent her to me as an early Christmas gift..." Lucius smiled.. "It is an interesting gift. But why would you want with a kitten?" Severus held the kitten close and shrugged. "I think she thinks I might be lonely... in which she would be right... thought I don't think a kitten will help me in that aspect... it will be nice to have around..."

Severus looked at the time and back to Lucius. "I should get going, I have an appointment with the Headmaster this evening." Lucius quirked a brow. "Been having a lot of appointments with him, haven't you? What does he do to you, Severus?" Severus had to give Lucius some credit. Anyone with less of a mind would have given into that voice and their secret would be flowing like wine. Severus had a little more will power than that. He shrugged. "Nothing important Lucius, extra lessons in the dark arts. You know how much I love the subject. I think Dumbledore might even let me stay back and teach when I graduate." Lucius seemed to buy the answer; with a nod, Severus was dismissed.

Harry sighed as he roamed through the halls, unable to sleep, which was rather frequent. His mind seemed numb, and full, showing him images of Sirius and Cedric… Their faces haunting him in his sleep. He moved through the halls like a ghost, unknowing of where he was going. Harry could only think of one person who would be a comfort to him, and that would be Dumbledore. He would know what to do with Harry and his nightmares…

Slowly, Harry snuck towards the headmaster's office. He came to the gargoyle and started to recite a list is various candies. The gargoyle jumped at his mention of Fizzing Wizbees, to Harry's surprise. He rode the spiral staircase and came to the door. It was open just a crack, enough for him to peer inside.

Sitting at across from Dumbledore was Severus, a muggle chessboard separating them. It was rather expensive looking, made of marble and glass. Dumbledore moved a piece. "Check, Severus. I do hope you're not letting me win…" Severus looked up surprised. "Oh… I am sorry Headmaster… My mind is elsewhere this evening…" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Tell me what is on your mind, Severus. Perhaps I could help you." Severus shook his head and lightly pet the purring kitten in his lap. "I highly doubt you could do anything, Headmaster… It is nothing."

Dumbledore sighed. "I am not meaning to press, Severus, but I do believe you will have to talk about whatever ails you sooner or later…" Severus nodded slowly. "I know that Headmaster, but it is much too overwhelming. In any case, it would seem I am spending my Christmas holiday at Hogwarts this year…" "Oh, and why's that?" "My mother has decided to go with my father on one of his errands… I cannot join them, nor do I wish to join my father in anything…"

The elderly man looked into Severus' onyx eyes, to find a deep sense of sorrow and betrayal in them. "What has your father done…?" Severus turned away. "Stop digging through my thoughts, Dumbledore. It isn't polite…" Dumbledore shook his head. "Whatever it is, it is eating you up inside… Don't think I don't know what you were doing yesterday…"

Harry was surprised to see Snape jump, as if shocked. "W-what?" Dumbledore sighed as he grabbed Severus' arm, the student wincing in pain. "I do not condone of such behaviours, Severus… I had hoped that you would come to me before things became overwhelming. I like to think we have developed a strong student/mentor bond these past few years…"

And to Harry's greater surprise, Snape started to cry, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "I am sorry, headmaster… I feel so pathetic to let these things overwhelm me so… I really don't want to think about it at all.. I don't know what to do… He'll come back for me, I know he will… He comes all the time when I'm at home… done… so many things… I know who he is… but I dare not say… You can't help me… I know you can't… so just let it go…"

Dumbledore sighed as he lifts the sleeve of Severus' robes. Long jagged pink scars lined his arm. "But… this isn't the answer, my boy… Please understand, this will solve nothing." Severus growled as he wrenched his arm away. "Don't you think I know that…! I don't know why I…" "Don't lie, Severus. You know very well why you do…" Severus sighed and looked to the ground, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I am not crossed Severus… just concerned. Please promise me that this will stop and you will come to me when these feelings become too much. No matter what time of the day it is…" He nodded mutely.

Dumbledore rose up and lightly touched his shoulder. "Things will turn out alright, you'll see. We'll make things right… And remember, whenever you wish to speak of the matter, you can find me… And I will help in any way possible." Severus nods. "Yes, headmaster…" He slowly moved a piece and looked at Dumbledore teary-eyed. "Check mate, headmaster." Dumbledore grinned as he looked at the board. "So it is, so it is… You've won again, Severus."

Harry looked through the door dumbfounded. Snape… was just as depressed as he was… and resorting to methods Harry had as well. Harry looked to the pale scars on his arm. He couldn't believe how… emotional he had been. He was completely different from the Snape he knew in the future. This one seemed to actually have a heart. Even as he watched Snape still cry, he felt the urge to enter and wrap his arms around the Slytherin and tell him that everything would be alright, and not let go until he believed it…

Severus slowly got up with his kitten and nodded to Dumbledore. "See you tomorrow evening, Headmaster.", he said as he turned to walk out. "Good night, Severus." Harry's eye widened in panic. Where would he hide? He pressed himself against the wall as the door opened, hiding him. Severus walked down with his kitten, heading back to the dungeons.

"You may come in now, Harry.", Dumbledore said. Harry peered over the door and nods. "Hello, professor…", he said, looking embarrassed. "You shouldn't eavesdrop. Severus would be very angry if he ever knew… You won't use this as a weapon against him in the future, will you?" Harry's eyes widened once more. "What? No! Of course not." Dumbledore smiled softly. "Good good… Now what is it I can do for you, Harry?" Harry shook his head and sighed. "Nothing anymore. I'll be fine.." Dumbledore nodded. "The same goes for you Harry. I do not condone of these kind of self-destructive behaviours… and you may come see me should you need me." Harry nodded slowly. "Thank you sir." "By the way, Harry. You are out after curfew. I would suggest you return to your dormitory before Mr. Filch finds you out of bed." Harry nodded and went on his way.

_Note from the author: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It really means a lot. I am so glad people are actually reading this story . What will happen within the next chapter? Will what Harry has just seen change his view on Severus? When will this become slash? We'll find out in the next chapter. See ya._

_Severus: Crying? Are you serious? I never cried!_

_Harry: Aww you were just showing emotion… its cute!_

_Severus: growl I don't do cute…_

_Sirius: At least you were mentioned in this chapter…_

_Remus: I feel so left out._

_Harry: Sevvy-chan is so cute!_

_Severus: DON'T SAT THAT, IT MIGHT CATCH ON!_

_Sirius: Sevvy-chan! laughs, rolling on the ground._

_Severus: moans its catching already… why… WHY?_


	5. Lion's Fang, Serpent's Blood

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

**Side note: I do have a habit of changing views, which I also mark with stars, I will warn you before any yaoi or shounen-ai content. Sorry for the mix-up.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Lion's fang, Serpent's blood**_

Harry went to his room thinking about what he had seen. Poor Severus. Whatever it was that he was depressed about was festering and, judging by Dumbledore's reaction, it was growing… becoming overwhelming… Harry knew well the feeling of helplessness and overwhelming pain… having gone through something similar after Sirius' death… Harry was quite aware he couldn't die… but then, cutting into his skin gave him another outlet for the pain, and he had to be punished after all… It was his fault Sirius was dead… or dies as it were… Of course, he knew it was wrong what he was doing, which only served to make the bottled up pain seem worse… that he was so pathetic he couldn't shake himself out of this…

Suddenly, the feelings started to build up inside of him again. The pain and sorrow squeezed at his ribs and lungs, making it difficult for him to breath. He shook his head, and willed the thoughts to leave him, to go back buried deep… He knew Dumbledore would know if he decided to add another scar to his arm… He groaned, what was he suppose to do now then?

As he walked towards the common room, he could hear sobbing from the bathroom. It was a small, pathetic sound… He moved towards the door to see Severus crumbled on the ground, holding his wand to his arm. Harry pulled out his wand quickly. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Severus' wand went sailing through the air.

Severus turned and glared at Harry, pulling the sleeve of his robes over his bleeding arm. "What are you doing here, Winters?", he asked angrily. Harry looked at him with a mix of pity and sorrow. "Snape.. you shouldn't be doing this…" Severus growled as he rose to his feet and looked over at him, a little shaken. "Oh, the self-righteous Gryffindor coming here to tell me what to do? That's rich! Why don't you go tell your friends Potter and Black? They'll get a great laugh in it! I can see it now; poor little Snivellus bleeding in the bathrooms alone…"

Harry shook his head and knelt down beside him. "I won't tell them at all… I know how you feel…" Severus sneered at him. "And how could you?" Harry rolled up the sleeve of his robes, showing his arm. "Because I've done it myself…" He looked at him in shock. "You…? I would have never guessed…." Slowly, as if in a trance, Severus traced the scars with his fingers.

Nightshade mewed softly causing Harry to look over. "Besides… you're frightening your kitten…" Severus looked over to the kitten. It mewed softly and licked his hand. This act was too much for him, he bit his lip as tears fell down his cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around him before he could even think. "It's ok… Shhh… it'll be ok…", he whispered soothingly as Severus cried against his chest, tears and blood soaking into his clothes.

Severus sobbed silently in his arms. This had been the first time anyone had ever comforted him… Harry was soft and warm and like an anchor… He had dealt with something similar to what Severus himself was going through… He was still alive. Maybe, there was something to it? Maybe he could live too… Or maybe Harry's pain wasn't… isn't as bad as his is.

It didn't take long for his sobs to subside with the help of Harry's soft caress. Severus didn't dare move, staying against the other boy, laying his head on his chest. "Sorry…", he whispered, barely audible. Harry shook his head and gave a soft reassuring smile. "It's fine Severus… If there anything I can do.. let me know."

Severus' red eyes turned to Harry. "Why are you helping me? I thought you were with Potter and the others…?" Harry sighed. "I don't know… I felt like I should help you… I wished I had help when I went through my episodes… maybe it's because I know how hard it can be… and how much help a simple hug is worth… Besides, you don't seem as bad as they make you out to be…"

The Slytherin nodded slowly. "I see… why do you…?" The sentence was left unfinished, but Harry understood. "Someone close to me died… and it was my fault… I could have saved him… but I was too foolish and brave to see it… That was one of the primary things… after that… my whole life was hell… I found many excuses to lock myself away from the world…" Severus nodded slowly. "And so, why did you stop?" Harry looked at the cold grey tiles, ashamed but it didn't stop the truth from flowing through his lips. "I never did… but I know Dumbledore will be crossed if he found out about me… and I am sure he will be upset when he finds out about you… Come on, I know a room that might has some supplies to help your arm…"

Harry got up and brought Severus to his feet with him. The kitten followed them as they left the room. He was heading towards the room of requirements, knowing it would have something to help him… But he would never get there…

Lucius was searching for Severus, and finding him in the arms of a Gryffindor, looking depressed and quite out of it, was enough to arise his suspicions. He snarled as he walked forward. "What have you done to him!", he cried as he grabbed Severus from Harry's arms. The young Gryffindor looked at him confused. "Nothing at all… I was helping him." "What kind of story is that? Why would you help him? Get out of my sight before I curse you to an inch of your life!" Harry sighed as he looked at Severus, who in turn nodded to him.

Harry let out a soft sigh and nodded before walking away, leaving them alone. He moved through the halls, his mind wandering towards what just happened. He had wanted to help Snape… wanted to make sure everything would be alright… He was bringing him to the room of requirements, showing him where it was and what would happen should he open it… He had held him against him and prayed to Merlin that he would be alright… Why did he care? Severus had… no.. SNAPE had asked him that… was his reason true… or was there more to it? He groaned softly in frustration as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He wouldn't think about it anymore tonight… Tomorrow would be better…

Severus looked to Lucius, his eyes clouded in sorrow and pain. "Lucius…?", he asked, as if he couldn't see him properly. "Merlin, Severus what did he do to you?" Severus trembled against him. "He was helping me…" Lucius' grey eyes darted to the blood on his sleeve. "You were…?" Severus nodded slowly. "Gods, Sevvy… I thought we were over that… I thought you were ok… why didn't you tell me?"

With a glare, Severus pushed himself away from Lucius. "So you could tell your Master what he's doing to me hurts? Or my father? Or your father? Or perhaps so you could use it as a weapon when it became most convenient…? No… you don't need to know anymore than I've told you."

Lucius looked like someone had slapped him in the face. "My master… the dark lord has…", he stammered. "Don't pretend you didn't know!" "I didn't… I don't know why you do this to yourself, you've never told me… I thought you weren't serving the dark lord…" Severus looked away. "I'm not… Doesn't mean I've never seen him... I become of age in a few weeks… I don't think he'll wait much longer for my decision…" Lucius stood there gapping. How could something like this have happened…? He was of course assuming the worse, it could be something small to push Severus over the edge, but he doubted it quite a bit…

Severus sighed as he turned away and decided to go back to his room. "I'm tired, Lucius... I'm going to bed..." He walked past him and walked over to the common room, and thus to his bed. He changed into his nightwear and fell onto his bed and into a deep sleep. Lucius walked over and healed the wounds shut, another pink scar left behind. He shook his head and cast another spell which would help him heal from the blood loss. Lucius sighed as he changed and climbs into his bed. He looked across at Severus. Something had happened between him and Harry... that much was apparent.

And of course all Severus could think about was Harry. How it felt so right being in his arms.. how he never had felt safer than in that moment. He smiles as he closed his eyes and thought about him. Dreams and fantasies formed in his mind about his next meeting with Harry... He would have to talk to Harry again...

Severus awoke some time later, his mind tired, his body still weak... He stirred, only to find a warm body pressed against his. For a moment he wondered if his fantasies had been real. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucius cuddled to him, the blond held him close. "It's not what it looks like... I was worried about you all night... You're my best friend.. I don't want to loose you." Severus smiles as he kissed Lucius' forehead. "You won't lose me, Lucius... I'm sorry for worrying you.." Severus sighed as he cuddled up to Lucius. "I didn't mean to frighten you... I'm so sorry Lucius... so very sorry. About those things I said… It's obvious to me now that you really had no idea… I am sorry that I hurt you… I know my words can sting… I wasn't in my right mind… Could you ever forgive me?" He nods as he held Severus close. "It's fine... I forgive you, Sev, as long as you try and come to me when you need help… In any case, you slept the entire day... you should go to your appointment with Dumbledore..." Severus looked at the time. "Oh no! I'm late!" Snape got up and changed his robes. He nods to Lucius. "See you soon..." and he rushed out.

Severus came to his office and saw the door was slightly ajar. Inside was Harry and Dumbledore, sipping tea. "I don't think I'm the right person for this job, professor... Have you asked Malfoy?" Dumbledore smiles as he shakes his head. "No, I don't think I will either. He seemed to open up to you Harry... and I know you need company... Its already been decided. You and Severus will be sharing a room come tomorrow." Harry stood up. "You don't understand. What if I ruin things in the future?" Dumbledore smiles. "You see, I would have asked you anyways, and you can't exactly say no... therefore, I think everything will turn out fine... I am having the house elves make your room. This will be therapeutic for you both."

The young Slytherin looked on curiously. He was setting him up in a room with Harry? To what purpose? Severus pushed open the door, startling Harry, but not Dumbledore, of course. Severus walked inside and sat down weakly. "I am sorry I am late, Headmaster. But then, I'm sure you know the details..." Dumbledore didn't seem pleased at all with him... "Severus. Yes, I know about your episode last night... You knew that...", his sentence cut short, as if he thought better to leave things unsaid. Severus seemed to understand the meaning, or at least guessing it. Harry, on the other hand, was struck dumb; never had he seen Dumbledore stutter before. Severus' looked to Dumbledore and sighed. "I am so sorry, Headmaster... I will try harder... really..."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded slowly. "I have come to a decision, Severus. This will help both you and Harry here. I heard that he helped you yesterday, but little did you realize that you were helping him as well. So, I have decided that you and Harry will be living together." Severus jumped to his feet. "But Headmaster...!" Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing him instantly. "It is non-negotiable. The house-elves are packing your things now, and Mr. Malfoy has been informed of your leaving this morning. He was rather upset, mind you, but he will be fine. He will be able to visit of course... But he will not be able to spend the night..." Severus looked at him curiously. "Oh, well, rumour had it that you and him were..." The young Slytherin grinned and shook his head. "Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend, headmaster. As much as Lucius would love me, him and I are simply good friends." Dumbledore smiles. "That will make things easier. You understand of course, that having lovers in your room after hours is frowned upon..."

The two students nodded slowly. "Our game will have to wait until tomorrow, my dear boy. I would like if you two got settled in. As I understand it, neither of you are going home for the holidays. I would enjoy it if you two would stay together or at least tell each other where you'll be. I give you each the responsibility of the other. The buddy system, after all, has never failed yet. I thought it was the best solution. Agreed?" As if either of them could say no. Both young men rose to their feet and bowed their heads before leaving.

Once in the halls, and out of earshot from the headmaster's office, Harry looked to Severus. "I didn't tell Dumbledore about what happened... He just seemed to know, it's the reason he called me..." Severus turned to him and nodded slowly. "It's fine... Dumbledore always knows things we don't want him to. I don't think you ratter me out, Winters..." Harry seemed relieved.

They came to the room they were directed to and gasped. It was huge! They walked in towards the living room with a large couch and chair in front of a beautifully large, burning fireplace. Severus moved towards the library and ran his fingers over the spines of the books. "Defence against the dark arts... potion's journals...", he said in awe. "What's this..?" He pulled out a crimson envelope from the book case. "It's addressed to the both of us..." He ripped it open and pulled out a piece of parchment. In large, bold cursive script. "_Happy Christmas Severus and Harry. Enjoy yours gifts._" Harry smiled as he looked over at the books and grinned. "Oh wow! This book is great!" Severus arched a brow. "That journal was found only last month... I am surprised he gave it to us... And you've read it already?" Harry blushed and nods slowly.

He went towards the bedrooms, and opened the door. He saw both their beds in one room, it was so strange. It was like the house-elves literally ripped out their rooms from their own dorms and placed them together. A straight line right across the middle of the room separate cold silver and green tiles on one side, and deep red wood on the other. He walked towards the redwood side and smiled softly as he threw himself on his slightly bigger bed. Severus slowly walked in and looked around curiously. "Well, I did assume that we would have separate rooms... I guess Dumbledore really wanted us to look out for one another... Though I don't rightly understand what he is scheming about. I don't think I could ever help you, Winters."

Harry looked over at him and sighed as he closed his eyes. "No one can help me..." He curled up in his bed and sighed. "I try not to think about it..." Severus watched him and sighed. "I feel the same all the time." They both curled up in each of their beds and sighed as they stared to their respected walls. Severus wondered what had happened to Harry, really. Of course, he believed the story about someone close to him dying... but he knew there was more to it... there was always more. Severus closed his eyes as he held himself as he curled up in the bed. There was more to his story as well... so much more than he ever let on, more than he wanted to let on... Of course, Dumbledore knew most of it really... but then, the old coot did pry too much... legillemence as he was.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim both of them, and the night wore on as it must. Lucius laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling rubbing his left arm, closing his eyes tight against the pain. "Soon…"

_Author's not: Another chapter finished. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Why would Dumbledore put them both together? Will something happen during Christmas holiday? What the hell is Lucius muttering about? Ah, more questions to be answered... Also, being a bit of an artist myself, not to mention in need of shameless promotion, I drew one of the scenes from this chapter. This is the link if you want to see. _

_http/ Bloody merry Christmas this is... stuck with a hot Gryffindor..._

_Harry: Stuck in the past and living with Snape. What more can go wrong?_

_TIE: hahahHAHAHAHA wait till you see your Christmas gift! hehe heheheheehe HAHAHAHA_

_Harry holds onto Severus Harry: I'm afraid of her sometimes..._

_Severus: As you should be... as you should be..._

_Thank you for all the reviews. And for my Beta, Tonksy! Thank you for helping me out! I'm much oblige... need all the help I can get! Please read and review, I appreciate it at the end of the day. See you all in the next chapter. _


	6. T'was the week before Christmas

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

Side note: I do have a habit of changing views, which I also mark with stars, I will warn you before any yaoi or shounen-ai content. Sorry for the mix-up. And also **there is a slight shounen-ai part in this chapter, about time right?**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**T'was the week before Christmas...**_

The next day brought on the start of the Christmas Holidays. All the students were rushing about, trying to get everything ready for when they would meet their families at the London Station. The Marauders were appalled by this change of events that Harry was now living with Severus for the remainder of the year. Their plans for the Christmas holiday were well laid out. James would return to his family; Sirius and Remus would both go to the Lupin house, Sirius would firmly avoid going anywhere near Grimauld Place, avoiding all members of the Black family. Harry smiled as he looked to them all. "I trust you all will have a great holiday.", he said, smiling softly; a forced smile, Remus noted, though kept his opinions to himself.

Severus, on the other hand, laid on his bed, his head in Lucius' lap, closing his eyes as Lucius lazily pet him, running his fingers through his black hair. Severus sighed softly. "Well, I suppose the Malfoy Mansion will be nicely decked out for Christmas." Lucius sighed dramatically. "Oh, yes, it will be nice of course... it always is during the holidays. You know, my invitation to join me for the holidays still stands, Severus." The dark haired boy sighed as he curled up slightly. "I don't think I could stand being around all those people, Lucius. Seeing your family... no offence... but it would just remind me of my father and how..." his voice trailed off. Lucius continued petting him and nodded slowly. "Well, I want you to owl me every chance you get, understood? If this Harry person does anything wrong, I'll jump the first Portkey here and I'll come for you... and if you ever change your mind about this whole not going out of the castle for Christmas, you can _always_ visit me at the Malfoy Mansion, alright?" Severus smiled as he nodded slowly. "Of course Lucius, I will let you know." He hugged him softly. "I am lucky to have a friend like you. You'll make someone very happy one day..."

Lucius' smile seemed to droop a little. "I'll write you a letter when I reach the mansion... For now, I have to catch the train or I'll be late." Severus nodded as he let him up. "I'll walk you to the station. Merlin knows you need help with all your luggage." Severus grabbed a few of his bags and started on his way towards the Hogsmeade station with Lucius, who beamed the entire way. "Happy Christmas Severus." Severus grinned and nods. "Happy Christmas Lucius." And with that, the blond was gone. Severus sighed as he pulled his cloak around him as he walked towards the castle; the winter wind was horribly cold this morning. Severus didn't much like the winter. It was always so cold and dead and white and pure... the sleep before the rebirth, even as things die they will one again come back, because we all know spring follows the winter.

Nonetheless, Severus made his way back, deciding to head down to his dungeons, to the room he shared with Harry. He knew that Harry wouldn't be back yet, considering he was with his Gryffindor friends... He had mentioned something about that over breakfast that morning. Severus said the password and opened the door. He laid down on his bed, opening a book from the library, a wonderful potions' diary, flipping through the pages curiously. He got up and slowly walked towards the lab next to his room. He was so glad Dumbledore remembered he had always wanted his own private lab to make his potions. He grinned to himself as he sat the book down and started to work on his potion.

Harry waved to the Marauders on the train until it disappeared from sight. He turned around, pulling his black robes around his shoulders, holding himself close, trying to warm up from the winter chill. He didn't know what to do with himself now.. He supposed he could go to the library and work on some of his homework... He nodded to himself as he went to his room and got his work before heading off. He sat down by himself in the cold library and started on his transfiguration essay. He started scribbling notes as he went and sighed.

The young Gryffindor couldn't help but feel depressed. He was alone again... His friends, well supposed friends, had left for their holidays with their family, leaving him to spend his holiday with Severus... not that there was something wrong with that... He groaned, that was a lie... there was something very wrong with that... it being Severus Snape in all... Severus Snape who was so much like him in some ways... where he was depressed, a certain jumble of feelings that Harry recognized and had within himself... buried deep.

Harry closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. He felt so pathetic... So alone, left again like he was before. Instead of the Dursley house... it was Hogwarts.. None the less it was a prison... Slowly, numbly, he rose up, packed his bag and walked back to his room. He fell onto his bed and looked to the ceiling. Why was everything so complicated...? And then, things went to home... alright not home... the present... his present. He missed Hermione and Ron... of course, what good did they do for him... They left him afterwards, to be with each other, putting the same awful trust in him as everyone else did... Making him out to be the savior of the wizarding world... Hero... He was no hero... why was he a hero?

Sobs wracked his body as he clutched onto a pillow. He faced Voldemort again... and he would have failed if it wasn't for the person who sent him to the past. Or maybe it was Voldemort who sent him away? That could be possible... he could stay here and be tormented by flashes of his past... his parents and friends future... The people who would die... those who were dying now because he wasn't there... he was trapped here while the present... the future... might be going on without him. He had been here for a month, a whole month! And he was just sitting here feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't breathe!

Harry laid there on the bed, curled up so tightly, he couldn't move. He trembled, his sobs becoming worse and worse as the feelings of helplessness and feelings of being so pathetic... He wrapped himself up tightly in his blankets, crying into his pillow. Was there nothing he could do? Nothing would change in the future... nothing at all! He would always be like this, people will always die, no matter what time he was in... Sirius would die, his parents would die, Cedric would die, and everyone would die! He could do nothing to help them, they would all die thinking he was some greatness, some hero to save the world! "I'm not a hero...! Please... stop idolizing me... I'm no hero! I'm a coward! I'm pathetic!", he whispered.

Severus sighed as he came out of the lab, untying his hair, letting it tumble down his back. He ran his fingers through it, letting it loose and free. He blinked as he looked at Harry crying. "I'm not a hero... I'm not... stop idolizing me... please... leave me alone... I'm not a hero... I'm not!" he whispered. Severus laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly. "Shh Harry... No one is asking you to be..." Harry looked up confused and then anger flashed over his features. "What? Of course they are! That's all they ask of me! They want me to save them all, want me to be their hero! Don't say it's not asked of me... it's expected!" Severus pulled Harry close to him, into a loose hug. "I don't. You don't have to save me Harry... You don't have to be my hero... I could be yours if you want..." He blinked a moment, why had he said that? What the hell was he going on about? He couldn't believe these things were pouring out of his lips like wine... but why?

Harry looked up at Severus, tears still staining his cheeks. Snape didn't want him to be a hero? Snape wanted to be _his_ hero? A strange feeling rushed through him when he thought that Severus actually cared... actually wanted to help him. Harry searched Severus' dark onyx eyes, trying to find the answer to his questions, but, as always, that one gateway in his soul, to his thoughts, was guarded; not that Harry was surprised. He expected the shields would be up... just because Harry was unguarded and vulnerable, didn't mean that Severus would be.

The dark haired boy lightly rubbed his back . Harry sighed as he held Severus close to him. There was something about his embrace that made him warm and comfortable, as if he could actually trust Snape... But could he? Snape was a git in the future... Maybe this is why he'll hate Harry so much... Or perhaps, in the end, it was all because of his father... Harry closed his eyes and laid his head against Severus' chest. Even if this meant he was ruining the future, he was sure he would make it worse if he pushed him away, but then, thinking about it, Harry really didn't want to turn him away... didn't want to be alone. He felt strangely attached to him... Wait? Attached... Maybe attached was the wrong word... Maybe he was just similar to Severus, a weird kind of companionship... Yes, companionship, that's a better choice of words.

They stayed together like that for quite some time, just holding each other, Severus' absently started to rub his back, holding him close to him. He looked down at Harry curiously and smiled softly as he saw that the brunette had fallen asleep in his arms. Severus laid Harry down and was going to get up himself when he felt a tug. Harry had a grip on his hair, and didn't seem like he wanted to let go... Severus smirked a bit. He had three choices... He could wake Harry up... or pull his hair out... He couldn't wake him up... he looked so adorable... and he knew that Harry hadn't slept well that night either, and Severus would never pull his hair out... And so the third choice was to get into the bed with him and wait till he woke up... The Slytherin sighed and laid down with him. He was exhausted after his potion making, and after comforting the distraught Gryffindor. He supposed he needed the sleep as well. He relaxed in front of Harry and closed his eyes as he started to fall asleep.

Morning soon came, and Harry slowly began to wake up, only to feel another body pressed against him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Severus curled up against him, holding him close. He couldn't help but blush when he saw him. He really was beautiful when he slept, rather angelic... more of a fallen angel than anything. He ran his fingers through his hair and found that he already had a good grip on one lock of it. He slowly let go and nodded. So that's why Severus had stayed, Harry had subconsciously made him... But then, he had never slept so peacefully in his life than in that moment, being held... Hell... it wasn't often he had been held so intimately either... He normally was alone... But Severus had cared for him... about him... and then spent the night as his side, and Harry could delude himself into thinking that he had done it to make him feel better, but that might not be true.

And then the thought came to him, reminding him that he was, in fact, thinking about Snape here... Snape who had tormented him for five years, Snape who had saved his life on numerous occasions, Snape who had insulted him and found reasons to punish him every chance he got... The greasy git who didn't think him capable than anything other than screwing up things and playing the hero... The greasy git who was now holding him... who was now taking care of him, shown an interest in his safety and mental health... Needless to say, all these things had left the young Gryffindor very confused.

Feeling him watching him, Severus slowly and groggily began to wake. He looked around curiously and saw Harry watching him, his bright emerald eyes searching his. He blushed at the closeness of the two of them. "Morning..." he whispered. Harry smirked and bowed his head. "Morning Sev...erus.." The Slytherin smirked a bit and relaxed. They slowly untangled themselves from each other and sat on opposite sides of the bed. "Well... um.. Thank you for helping me last night, Severus... It was appreciated." Severus nodded slowly. "Um... it was alright. Returning the favour... besides, you looked like you could really use my help." Harry smiles as he relaxed. "Thank you... thank you so much... Severus..."

_Author's note: Oh look, a happy ending... for this chapter... The next chapter will have some more action I think. The eye of the storm and all.. Thank you to all those who reviewed, who have been reviewing since the beginning. And thanks BlackIce for this brilliant idea, and thank you to Tonks for making sure everything make sense. See you all next chapter._

_Severus: Yay! We're finialy entering the shounen-ai section._

_Harry: Cuddling and sleeping. Who knew you were so sensitive?_

_Severus: OO What! No! Is that how she's portraying me! I AM NOT SENSITIVE! I AM THE GREASY, HEARTLESS GIT!_

_Harry: ruffles severus' hair my greasy heartless git._

_Severus: grumbles and fumes_


	7. Happy Christmas

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

(side note, thank you for all the reviews! I am sorry it took me SOOOO long to update it... Been in a bit of a rut. So here is chapter 7, expect another chapter very very soon)

_**Remember just means I'm changing scenes now.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Happy Christmas**_

Harry laid on the bed starring at the ceiling, as he tried to will himself to sleep. Severus had helped him quite a lot during the holiday break, for which he was both surprised and thankful. The Slytherin was warm and intelligent when you got beyond the barriers he had put up to guard himself from those who would abuse and tease him, which, Harry soon learnt, where quite a lot of people. He felt a little guilty, thinking that he had no helped the matter in his present, having teased and sneered at the older version of the boy.

This thought bothered him most of all. He had got into the habit of forgetting that Severus was Snape, which was, in itself, a silly thing to do. They looked alike, but he found that he was forgetting things from his present the longer he stayed here. He couldn't remember Hermione's face all that well anymore, and Ron was fading out as well, being replaced by Remus and Sirius when he thought about his friends.

Of course, all these trains of thought led him to wonder how this charming, warm young man turned into the cold greasy git in his present? How could a boy who snuggles to a fuzzy black kitten, turn so cold and cruel, or at least seem like it? It seemed impossible that they were the same person.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. In truth, he had grown rather attached to Severus, though he would die before he admitted it out loud. It was wall too strange. He had never found himself attracted to other men before. He couldn't remember a single instant. But then, he wasn't all that fond of the other gender either, after that fiasco that was Cho Chang. Still, as he watched Severus sleeping, he felt the need to be held by him, cuddling against his small pale frame, and relaxing against him as he too fell asleep. He shook his head, quickly dispelling these thoughts. Alright, so he would have to come to terms with his sexual orientation; that wouldn't be too bad. But then, it was just strange, wanting to be held by Snape…

Harry sighed once more as he climbed out of his bed, only to find a pile of gifts at the foot of it. He had completely forgotten about Christmas! He looked over to see Severus has a small pile as well. Who would have sent Harry gifts though? Other than Dumbledore of course… No one else knew he was here. Unless you counted the Marauders?

He walked over and quickly opened one of his gifts. It was from James, who had bought him some quidditch books. He smiled fondly as he remembered talking with his future father all about wanting to be a seeker. James had laughed and challenged him to a game. It was a close one, but James had won by a fraction of a second, Harry's hand having closed around his a moment after.

Remus' gift was strange to say the least. It was a small black ring. He has noticed that they all had one. According to the note, it was to notify the others should something happen to one of them. The ring would flare up with the name of the person who was harmed. He was officially a Marauder now.

Last was Sirius. It was a magic knife… just like the one he gave him in the future… just like the one he broke. He set it aside and picked up the note, wishing him a happy Christmas from Sirius, James and Remus. Peter wasn't there, which didn't surprise Harry all that must. Peter hadn't really liked him.

His fingers brushed over the knife. He felt like the blade was digging into his gut. He closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks, and memories came back unbidden. They were all the same. Remus and Sirius didn't change much from their future selves; Remus wanting to protect and include him, Sirius with his knife, a way to break the rules. He cried softly as he remembered everything. Who would have thought this little thing would have meant so much to him.

Severus was awakened by the sound of crying, and he knew at one that Harry needed him. He opened his eyes, willing himself to become fully awake. He looked over, and indeed, his first hunch was right; Harry was crying, clutching a small knife. Instantly, Severus bounded to his feet and came next to him. He took the knife away, laying it on the bed before he wrapped his arms around the younger student. "What happened? What's wrong?", he asked, concern filling his voice as he held him. Harry blinked, having been lost in his own grief; he had woken up Severus, which indeed made him feel worse. He was such a bad roommate; he had to bring his friend into this as well, making him concerned. He was so pathetic.

Severus looked at him in concern, awaiting an answer. Harry let out a calming breath and nodded slowly. "I am sorry Severus… it was just one of the gifts I received. It reminded me of my Godfather… he died not long ago and well… the memories are still fresh…", he said slowly. Severus sighed softly. "So, why did you have a knife?" "It was the gift..", he replied in turn.

The Slytherin was relieved somewhat, but all in all was at a lost as to what to do. Maybe this would be too awkward to give him his own gift. He shoo his head; it might actually make him smile. That was decided. Severus let Harry got and went into his trunk. "I got you something actually…", he said softly, as a change of subject, for which Harry was grateful for. He pulled a package from his bag and handed it to him.

Harry smiled softly as he whipped the tears and took it, opening the gift. Inside were several small bottles. He looked at Severus curiously. "What is this for?", he asked curiously. "Oh, well you see… I saw you were having nightmares, so I made a dreamless sleep potion without any addictive side-effects. This way, you won't be plagued with nightmares and be able to sleep properly…" Harry looked at him in awe. "Oh! Why thank you Severus!... But, I didn't get you anything… With everything on my mind, I completely forgot it was Christmas…", he said softly. Severus couldn't helped by grin. "Oh don't worry, I can wait a few weeks for your return gift.", he chuckled.

Harry pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, for everything, Severus." The Slytherin smiled as he pat his back. "You're very welcome Harry." His emerald gaze looked over at the mound of gifts at Severus' bed. "You should really open those Severus." The Slytherin nodded to himself and went over to his gifts, the kitten coming over and sitting on his lap.

His mother has sent him some new tomes of potions and Defense against the Dark arts. Dumbledore had given him some more sweets, and then there was Lucius. He opened the box rather carefully only to find a fine silver chain, with a blood open as a charm. A dragon wound around the gem carefully and artistically. He quirked a brow as he lifted it up for a better inspection. "Jewelry… typical Malfoy gift…" He pulled it on and looked at his reflection. "Hmmm… it's actually not as horrible as I was originally lead to think… It's actually rather nice.."

Christmas breakfast was delicious. It was all set up at a small table where the teachers and the remaining students sat to eat. Severus helped himself to another helping of bacon and some more coffee as he caste a sidelong glance at Harry, who was in turn gorging out on pudding. He shook his head and smiled. He couldn't wait till that evening, where he would be able to thank Dumbledore for helping him, and for bringing Harry into his life. As it so happened, as he thought this, Harry started to have a whispered conversation with the old coot. He wondered what about, his insatiable curiosity flaring up.

Harry smiled to his headmaster. "He gave me some potions to help me sleep better sir. It was such a thoughtful gift… and well, I thought I could go to Hogsmeade, using one of the secret exits and get him a gift. I would pay you back of course, and I promise it wouldn't be anything big… Please sir… I promise not to be gone long either…" Dumbledore grinned and chuckled softly. "Of course, Harry. How could I say no to a please like that? Besides, my future self gave me this note to give this gold to you none the less. He supposed that you would like to buy some gifts as well and took it from you vault…" Harry took to pouch and smiles. "Now go buy Severus a good Christmas gift, while its still Christmas. The stores in Hogsmeade will only be open for a few short hours, so hurry." Harry smiled as he hugged him. "Thank you, sir."

The boy who lived quickly rushed out towards the humpback witch passage, sliding off towards the path to Honeydukes cellar, thinking of all the things he could buy Severus. He already received so many good things, books, jewelry…what else could he get? He walked out of the cellar and looked around curiously. Where would he get the perfect gift? It would have to be great, with all the help Severus had given him in the past. It still took a lot for his to adjust to the fact he was indeed Severus Snape, but now that he thought about it more clearly, there was probably something that would happen that would change him into the greasy git he would become… but what? What would happen to make him so cruel… to make him come to loathe him?

Harry froze as he was torn out of his musing by something on display in a shop. He looked inside and saw what it was. Inside, on a small velvet pillow was a small broche. It has two serpents intertwining around a black gem. One had crimson eyes, the other had emerald ones. He walked inside the shop and picked it out. He could sense some magic on it. According to the small card, it had many protection charms placed on it. Meant as a gift to protect a loved one. He couldn't help but smile. This would be perfect for Snape, especially if Severus turned into Snape. A death eater could always use more protection… He brought the broch over to the counter and smiled to the cashier. This would be the perfect gift indeed…

Severus waited in his chambers as he poured over some of the new books he had received. He wondered where Harry has run off to earlier, but he was sure he would turn up. As if on cue, the door opened and there he was, looking soaked to the bone. Severus quirked a brow as he looked at him. "Harry, where have you been?" Harry smirked as he cast a drying charm before sitting down at the foot of Severus' bed. "I went out and got you something.", he said softly, rather embarrassed. He held out a small bag.

The young Slytherin looked at him in shock. Harry had gone out, in the cold, just to buy him a return gift. He took the bag and opened it, only to find a velvet box inside. He looked up at the Gryffindor curiously, before pulling the box out and opening it. Inside was the broche. He looked up in awe. "This must have cost you a fortune!" Harry smiled softly as he reached over and removed the old pin from Severus' cloak and put on the new one. "I think it looks good on you.", he said. Severus looked down at Harry and smiled softly, truly smiled. "Thank you, Harry." Harry's fingers never left his chest as he looked into Severus' eyes.

Slowly the Slytherin leaned in; his eyes fluttering to a close as he lightly brushed his lips against Harry's. A deep blush crept over his cheeks as Harry leaned in, returning the soft kiss. It seemed to last for eternity, but slowly, shyly, Severus moved away, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. But then, Harry's hands had never moved away from his chest. Slowly his obsidian eyes rose up to meet with emerald ones. A light smile rose to Harry's lips as he blushed shyly. "So much for you Gryffindor courage… couldn't even make the first move.", Severus whispered. Harry leaned in close, their lips barely touching. "But I will make the second.", he whispered as he brought their lips together again, his fingers moving up to burry themselves in jet black hair. Severus pulled Harry into his lap, bracing his hands around his back. Never before had he felt so happy… as if he did indeed belong…

A pale hand ran its nails over a large crimson gem. The gem pulsed and glowed in the darkness. A low menacing chuckle echoed in the room. "Soon my pet, soon… Just a little while longer… Are you certain this will work?" "Of course master. Everything is going according to plan…" The hand continued to stroke the gem in a loving caress. "Excellent… I cannot wait…", he whispered. "Happy Christmas… enjoy it while you can… Soon he will be mine."

(To be Continued)

_Author's notes: Ah finally some Snarry goodness. I bet you were wondering when this would happen. Wow… chapter 7 already, and things are only to get better. Thank you all for reading and thank you more for those who are reviewing. Feeding the artist Is great. It's the only reason I'm still writing, because I know you still want me lol. Anyways, hopefully my next update will be sooner. See you then._

_Severus: Finally, I got some action!_

_Harry: Yay! My second kiss and it wasn't wet!_

_Severus: Wet? Is that some kind of kink? You like wet kisses?_

_Harry: NO!_

_Mysterious voice: haha… haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Harry: I'm scared._

_Severus: Somehow… this doesn't bode well for one of us. My money's on you…_

_Harry: remind me again why I'm kissing the greasy git?_

_Severus: That's not what you said last night…_

_Harry: SHHH! They don't know about that yet!_

_Severus: They will… oh they will…_


	8. What to do with loss

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.

Summary: check first chapter.

_This chapter is dedicated to Tonksy and Hambares. Thank you for reading this far and commenting on everything! Thanks for the cookies Hambares!_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**What to do with loss**_

The alarm went off, waking him up. Severus groaned as he rolled away from the alarm, or at least tried to. He soon found himself pinned to the bed by a warm weight on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to see Harry cuddled up to him. He smiled as he stroked his unruly hair, memories of the last night blossoming in his mind. He had shared his first kiss with Harry in a bold moment. Things moved on as they would, but he stopped them before they could get out of hand. They both agreed that some cuddling was in order and fell asleep in Severus' bed.

Severus couldn't remember a time where he was more content, more secure. He kissed the little Gryffindor's forehead. He couldn't believe this had happened. Now that he stopped to think about it, it was somewhat strange. He was a Slytherin, Harry was a Gryffindor, and they were together. He couldn't remember caring about anyone this much... But then, his thoughts moved on to more miserable topics... What would Lucius say? He had been trying to get into Severus' bed for so long... and he always turned him down, told him he wasn't gay, not interested... And here he was, in the same bed as Harry, having finished a rather passionate snog session... right... not gay at all...

He looked over at the broche Harry had bought him and grinned. The Gryffindor has thought about him, and went out to buy a gift... just like he had thought of Harry when he made those potions, he supposed. The look on his face when he opened his gift was priceless. He couldn't believe such a small token would have such an effect on someone... but then, he had reacted a little more passionately to the broche.

Harry slept soundly on his chest. He slowly managed to get away from him. Harry whimpered at the loss of warmth. Severus sighed and showered, getting ready for another day. He had read the most fascinating potions in his new books. It had been rather interesting; with a few adjustments... He heard the door creek open. Had Harry decided to join him in the shower? That was bold of him. He slowly peeked behind the curtain. "Harry?", he asked softly. "Is that who you were expecting, Sev?", answered a silky voice. He quickly turned around, slipping against the tiles and fell into an awaiting body behind him. "Lu--Lucius?" The blond simply grinned mischievously. "Miss me, Sevvy?", he purred. The thought dawned on Severus, reminding him that they were both naked, the door was open, the curtain was open… He was utterly exposed! Lucius trailed his fingers against Severus' spin. "Lucius! What are you doing back so soon?" The blond chuckled softly. "I just couldn't keep away, love." He lightly kissed Severus, who, in turn, protested. Severus tried to wrench himself away to no avail...

Harry groaned as he finally woke up. The door had been left open, which made Harry curious. He rose up and peeked inside, only the see the curtain had been left open as well, and inside was Severus, pinned against the shower wall with Lucius' tongue down his throat. "Severus...?" Tear welled up in his eyes before he slammed the door and ran off. Severus pushed Lucius off and jumped out of the shower, dripping wet. A towel was hastily pulled around his waist and rushed into the room. "Harry? Wait!", but he as long gone.

Lucius crept out from the shower and pulled Severus against his chest. "My Master grows impatient, Severus. And he told me to tell you that you belong to him and him alone." He trailed his fingers over the blood opal. "And that he will kill anyone who touches you. He was disappointed that he didn't receive a Christmas gift from you. Especially after he gave you such a pretty bauble." Severus' face blanched. "This gift... is from..." Lucius leaned close, whispering in his ear. "From Lord Voldemort."

Once his name was said, Severus' eyes widened and he disappeared with a pop. Lucius closed his eyes, quite ashamed with himself. He felt dirty... used... of course it was nothing to what Severus would feel... But his life had been threatened... Severus would understand. His life or his friend... Needless to say which won... He sighed as he port-keyed to his lord's side.

Meanwhile, Harry ran to the Room of Requirements and saw it change into a bed for him to cry on. He wanted Remus and Sirius, his friends... a comforting arm... Why would Severus... no Snape! Why had Snape used him? Was it all one big hoax to get into his pants! Of course... Lucius was so much better than he was... A lie. Everything had been a lie. He had suspected Lucius was with Severus... How could he not? Severus had told the headmaster no, but that could have been a cover up... And now, he was alone, having saw them both in the shower had broke his heart. He had no idea... He had fallen for Severus really... He really was a greasy git... or at least a git!

As if on cue, Remus walked in. He looked at Harry and rushed to his side. He pulled Harry into a hug. "What happened?" This only made him cry harder. "R-Remus...!", he cried as he held onto him. "The ring told us that you were in trouble... James and Sirius are a little busy, unable to get away from James's parents, but... I hope... what happened...?" Harry continued to cry. "Someone I liked... I caught them kissing someone else... in the shower... and... and...", he continued to cry. Remus kissed the top of head. He sighed. "Then he wasn't good enough for you Harry... He doesn't deserve you...", he said softly. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Rest Harry... thing will be better when you wake up..."

Harry sighed as he fell asleep, his head in Remus' lap. The werewolf sighed and lightly stroked his hair. Everything would be better when he woke up... or at least he would try to make him happy... But he doubted he would do all that much good. And revenge couldn't work... he didn't even know who this man was... Who had betrayed him, and with who? He didn't know enough. He shook his head and held Harry. They would pay for hurting him.

Severus didn't dare open his eyes, because he knew where he was... "Ah, my pet... Did you think you could keep away?", a voice said softly. Severus opened his eyes slowly to see Voldemort sitting on the bed before him. "I have missed you, Severus. How have you been?" Severus sat up, clutching his towel around him. "What? Won't say anything? Not even a hello to your future master?", he asked. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. This was hell... Lucius had banished him to hell...

(_To be continued)_

_Author's note: I just don't want to put too much trauma at once... Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer... Promise. Thank you all for reviewing, see you next chapter. _

_Harry: I can't believe this! We finally get some action, and look what she does to us!_

_Severus: Of course. She a glutton for angst and pain... It's pathetic really._

_Harry: But... But I want my Sevvy back..._

_Severus: Trust me, I've seen the next chapter... it won't all be chocolate and rainbows for me either..._

_Trapped: Don't worry... I'll make it better. The trauma is needed!_

_Harry: HOW?_

_Trapped: Um... haven't figured that one out... But you'll see!_

_Voldemort: HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH!_

_Severus: That's it... I'm going to the Three broomsticks and getting drunk..._

_Harry: I HATE BEING UNDERAGED!_


	9. Hell

_**Awaken before the Emerald Dawn**_

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot bunny belongs to Black Ice. I am the owner of the fleshy part in the middle. **This does contain spoilers. So if you have no read the 5th book, time to turn away. That and I am horrible at accents, so bare with me.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave now. It might contain a few lemons and limes, but there will be warning at the beginning of the chapter and before the lime or lemon begins for those who don't wish to read them, they may skip over it ahead. Furthermore, this fic is dark and thus contains thought and possible acts of suicide and depression. Not your type of thing, I suggest you find something else… I'll accept comments and criticism but nothing about what I've just warned about.** Warning, there is talk of RAPE in this chapter! Nothing in graphic detail mind you, but it's still there!**

Summary: check first chapter.

_**Side note: I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. School has taken priority and I have a bit of writer's block on how to continue this chapter. I am glad that so many people like it. So many hits and comments, it makes me pleased, I hope the long wait didn't scare you off. I will try to make my writing better as well, taking some advice from my comments. Thank you ALL for commenting and this is the long awaited chapter.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hell**_

****The air was thick with the smell of sex and mildew, causing Severus to wrinkle his nose in disgust. He curled up as much as he could in the bed, making himself the smallest target possible. It proved to be complicated, his whole body protested at the slightest movement. He willed the world and the pain to simply vanish, to no avail.

He knew how badly he was injured; he knew he would be sore… He could feel the blood, among other fluids, flowing down his thigh, pooling in the soiled sheets below him. Ever since he set foot in this room, thanks to loving Lucius, he had lost his concept of time. But there was an always present reminder to tell him where he was, and what had happened during his stay here.

He felt the bed dip and cold fingers thread through his hair. He cringed involuntarily and closed his eyes tightly, once again, willing the world to disappear, or death and darkness to claim him, whichever came first. "You are beautiful Severus.", the man hissed. Silence was his reply. "Lucius was asking about you. He said something about school starting soon. Can you believe you've been here two weeks already? Mmmm, Lucius will be coming this evening to bring you back to the castle. Until then… I think a good bye is in order."

Severus tensed up and sobbed. Would this never end?

Lucius paced outside the door. It had been hours since he was asked to wait outside. He had wanted to catch the six o'clock train to Hogwarts, but it was nearing midnight and the dark lord had yet to show himself. He could only imagine what was going on in there. He tried his best not to think about it… It was simply too horrible to think about. His conscious on the other hand, enjoyed reminding him exactly what had happened, and how it was entirely his fault that Severus was forced to endure this punishment.

He was worthless; he couldn't even protect his friend. He could go as far as blame Snape Sr. for this, as it was _he _who started all of this, but then, he wasn't the one who gave Severus over to Voldemort this time… No, he was pathetic. He doubt Severus would ever forgive him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a very satisfied Voldemort coming out in a long green robe. "Ah Lucius, so good to see you. He's in the bedroom… Be sure to get him cleaned up before you bring him back to Dumbledore. We wouldn't want him to get suspicious.", he said in a cool voice before disappearing to one of his private chambers.

Lucius was afraid to go inside. He knew he wouldn't like what he saw. None the less, he plucked up his courage and walked inside. There, on the bed on his stomach, was Severus, who stared blankly at the headboard.

He felt his stomach turn to ice at the sight of him. He hurried over to his childhood friend and looked him in the eyes. They were vacant, staring ahead as if he couldn't see the real world, didn't want to see it. He shook his head as he picked him up and brought Severus into the washroom. He filled the tub and cleaned him off.

There was nothing more disturbing that watching Severus at this moment. It was like bathing a rag doll. He merely laid there and let Lucius do what he wanted to him. He scrubbed at dark haired boy's flesh to get every trace of the two weeks off. His skin was red and raw when he was done.

To say that Lucius was panicked would be an understatement. He was hysteric. He helped this happen. All of this was his fault. "Severus… Severus it's me… Lucius… Remember?", he asked. Still the vacant stare, nothing more. "Please, say something Sev… Anything at all. Curse, whispered, yell at me, hit me, start talking in tongues… I don't care… just show me that you're still there!"

Those dark eyes soon fell on Lucius. "I wasn't talking… because my throat is raw Malfoy…", he whispered, his voice hoarse. Lucius looked relieved and hugged him. He knew he had no right to touch Severus, but he was so happy that he was broken! "Get away from me.", came another whisper. Lucius' heart sank. He couldn't have believed everything would be fine, could he? He nodded and pulled away. "Sorry… Guess its too late to say that I had no choice and that our lord would have killed me?", he said. Snape growled. "Your lord… not mine…"

Somehow, Snape rose to his feet and dried himself off. Where he got the strength, Lucius could only wonder. He put it down under sheer will. He helped Severus into some clothes and brought him to a fire place. They would floo to Hogsmeade and then take a carriage from there.

The entire way, Snape's face was guarded and blank. He stared out the window and didn't speak. Lucius couldn't help but sigh. This was the punishment; this was the price he paid for living. He had destroyed the innocence in Severus… Destroyed what little of it there was left…

Severus knew that Harry thought that he cheated on him, that it would be hard to regain… was it even worth it? Severus was broken, he knew he was. He was unfeeling, and the thought of any kind of relationship made his squirm. No. Harry deserved better than this… Better than some greasy, willowy, pale teenager could offer. Let him be with Lupin and Black and Potter. Perhaps one of them would take him. Severus decided, then and there, that he would remain, the rest of his years, alone… If he couldn't have Harry, which he knew he couldn't, then he wanted no one at all. Life alone would be much simpler.

Harry sighed as he woke up another day in the cold, dark room. Severus still hadn't returned, which confused him. He looked at the case of potions that he was given, that he had been using. Dreamless Sleep was so much better than being awake. Any thought of Severus could render the boy to tears.

Had he really fallen in love with the soon to be greasy potions' professor of his time? Now that he thought about it more closely about it, maybe he always liked Snape, and had been trying to find ways to dislike him. Maybe this is what caused Snape to hate him.

He curled up in a ball and sighed. Maybe this was all for the best. He couldn't have had a future with Snape, considering that he was still a child in his present while Snape had aged… of course he would be of age soon, but that wasn't the point. There was still a big gap between them…

He had been talking a lot with Remus about this, about Severus and his life. He couldn't imagine living without him… Didn't want to imagine living without him. But what else could he do now. He was with Lucius; he had seen them together in the shower…

He felt like his heart could break from it, or that it already had. He groaned as the tear flooded his eyes and spilt over his cheeks. He couldn't live without Severus. Didn't want to live in a world where he wouldn't be with him. He would already loose everyone else… and now he was loosing the man he loved… There, he admitted it to himself. He loved Severus Snape…

He looked at his nightstand. There was only one thing to do then… He couldn't continue like this anymore. He refused to… There was just too much pain… too much everything. No one would miss him. They all had someone to comfort them. Remus had Sirius, Hermione had Ron, his father had his mother and Snape had Malfoy… everything was happy in their little couples… and so, with that in mind, of all the pain in his life, Harry drew the knife from his nightstand and blew out the candle.

_If I said the end, I would die wouldn't I? To Be continued._

_Sorry about the long wait, and the shortness of this chapter. I am still alive and I will try to put out more of these chapters. I am sorry and I am glad that you are all still reading. Continue to feed the author, maybe some suggestions on what you would like to see happen? Or that you like what has happened so far. Thanks again, see you in the next chapter._

_Snape: So this is the marking point to when I became a greasy, heartless git huh? Sounds about right._

_Lucius: I didn't mean it! I was under a spell! That's it! A spell!_

_Severus: As if I would believe that…what about Harry? Are we ever going to get laid? I mean… this is NINE whole bleedin' chapters, and the most action I've seen was from Volde…Voldemort… (falls into fetal position)_

_Trappedineternity(tie): You can cut the trauma with a knife…_

_Harry: that's a wonderful idea! (gets his knife)_

_TIE: that's not what I meant!_

_Severus: (rocking back and forth, muttering)_

_Lucius: That's it, I'm checking you ALL into St-Mungo's!_


	10. Home

**Awaken Before the Emerald Dawn**

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: slash, talks about rape, violence, suicide. Fun stuff

Comments: _I'm sorry that my chapters have been short lately, I have been trying to juggle this as well as college. I'm so happy you are still reading it. As you've noticed I am updating more frequently. Got my second wind . I'm sorry about all the mistakes. Like Lucius suppose to be older, weither or not Dumbledore was EVEN headmaster at this time. But it is a fanfic… I'm not J.K Rowling… if I was… well, my story would suck in continuity now wouldn't it._

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Home**_

The carriage ride took quite some time. Severus didn't arrive home until after midnight. He moved through the halls, splitting up with Lucius who decided to it was time for him to go to the Slytherin dormitories, while the darker youth moved towards the tower where he shared his room with Harry.

The halls were quiet this time of night, and he moved silent as a wrath. It was so nice to be back and away from Voldemort. He couldn't help but tremble and close his eyes tight at the thought of his soon to be lord. He wasn't going to kid himself into thinking that he would never serve him, the moment he was out of school and away from Dumbledore's protection; Voldemort would want him all to himself.

He didn't much like where his thoughts were going this evening... He shook his head and sighed as he kept walking. He rounded a corner and hit something solid and tumbled back. Sirius suddenly appeared out of thin air, along with a pair of legs and a torso. "Dammit!", hissed James. "I thought you were watching the map, Prongs?", Sirius growled. "What if we ran into someone important.", he added as he dusted himself off.

James ripped off the cloak to see Severus glaring at then, trying to get past Sirius. "Move out of my way Black!" Remus stalked forward and punched Severus hard in the face. Severus stumbled back and slammed into the wall. "You!", Lupin growled. Snape looked at him confused. "What the hell was that for, Lupin?"

Severus always thought of Lupin as being the more timid of the marauders. Clearly, this outburst had shocked his friends as well. "Moony?", Sirius asked as he moved towards his lover. "I've been waiting for you to come back! Enjoy your holidays with Lucius?", he snarled. He was like a savage animal, it was rather frightening to behold. "Lucius?", he asked. "Harry caught you with Lucius in the shower! Remember that!", he accused. Severus just stared at him as if really trying to remember. Shower? Lucius? Harry? Then it all clicked in. The night he disappeared! Merlin, Harry must have thought he just deserted him.

"It wasn't what it looked like...", he whispered. Lupin lunged at him and punched him in the stomach, smashing his head into the wall. "Liar! Harry has been crying ever since that morning. He trusted you Snape! And you betrayed him! Led him on! Merlin! He was nearly suicidal when he got here... it's a surprised he's taking it as well as he is..."

Snape saw the concern and sadness in those amber eyes as well as the anger. "Believe me Remus, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him. It was a misunderstanding..." James and Sirius watched and shook their heads. Sirius was all out hoping for a fight. James as well; it would be nice to see Snape get his. But then, this was a fight between Remus and Severus... and so... "We're off to the kitchen. We'll be back soon, give you boys some privacy." Sirius barked with laughter and was gone with James.

Lupin was positively seething. "A misunderstanding!" He punched Severus again. "A bloody misunderstanding!" Severus groaned as another blow struck home, hitting his head against the stone wall yet again. "Remus… please… I wouldn't intentionally hurt Harry… I… I.. l…ove…"

The pain was taking over, numbing his mind. Remus held back his fist. "Then what was Lucius doing in your shower? Where have you been for the last two weeks?" Severus struggled to keep awake. "Lucius… set me up… Been with his … friend…" "Had a bloody good time I suppose…" "Only… if you call being tortured and ra… humiliated a good time…"

Something flickered in Remus' eyes. Severus was so weak, even before he began his physical onslaught. Ra… raped! Humiliated… set up… This was personal and intimate, too much so to be a lie. Clearly, the experience had left Severus emotionally vulnerable.

"I believe you.", he whispered. He waved his wand and the wounds he inflicted healed. "I am sorry…" Severus simply nodded tiredly. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and heal.. sleep. "I'll help you to your room… and with Harry if you need it."

They made their way back to their room and Snape sighed as he crawled into his bed, only to feel a strange wetness on his back. "Lupin…?" Remus stopped at the door and waved his hand. The candles lit up to reveal Harry laying in Severus' bed, in soiled crimson sheets, pale and immobile. The knife still clutched in his pale white hand.

Lupin looked on in shock. "I'll go get the headmaster and the nurse!", he yelled before he ran off, quickly leaving Snape looking numbly down at Harry.

Severus' mind was reeling as he knelt down beside him, his hand trembled as he searched for a pulse. He was rewarded with a ghost of a pulse at his throat. He was alive! If only barely.

His mind rushed through all the possible spells that would help. He wasn't very good at healing charms just yet... he would probably cause more damage than good. He wanted to scream! Once again his precious books failed him. He couldn't defeat Voldemort with magic, and now he couldn't even save the man he loved!

Then the thought struck him. Dark Magic. There was something he could do then. The only thing about Dark Magic was that there was always a price for it. This once he would actually be willing to pay, no matter how high the price.

He found the knife in Harry's hand and brought it to his hand. Trembling, he began to cut a jagged line into his palm. He hissed softly as the knife started to cut, drawing a large gash down his palm to his wrist and down his forearm. He cut in some runes into his flesh to activate the rest of the spell and then cut a line through Harry's palm as well.

Severus gripped Harry's hand tightly in his own and felt the magic start as their blood started to mix. He chanted the Latin spell and concentrated. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his wounded arm and hand, the pain coursing through his veins. It was like the spell was taking away his life and energy, ripping it from his very heart, bit by bit. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. The pain was overwhelming, worse that anything he ever felt, worse than the cruciatus curse.

His nerve endings seemed to explode, erupting in pain in his skull, but he never let go of Harry's hand. If he could be relieved by something, it would be the fact that Harry's cheeks became flush, his breathing deepened. He carved that image into his mind, glad that he could help, and glad he could see Harry. The last thing he saw before every time turned black.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To Be continued

Harry: I live!

Snape: makes one of us...

Harry: Why can't anything go smoothly in my life? When will we get to the sex?

Snape: unless you believe in necrophilia... doesn't seem like it will happen...

Harry: But I'm horny...

Snape: STOP THINKING WITH YOUR COCK AND HELP ME YOU DOLT!


	11. Would you like to save? revised

**Awaken Before the Emerald Dawn**

By: trappedineternity

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: slash, talks about rape, violence, suicide. Fun stuff

Side note: Thank you to all who have commented and have been keeping up this long. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On another note, chapter 11 use to be something completely different… But I haven't read over this story in so long, I no longer liked the direction it was taking. So I am changing it a little. For those of you who have read the previous chapter 11, my apologies. For those of you who haven't, you have nothing to worry about. The main plot hasn't changed… just the route I'm taking to get there

**Chapter 11**

**Would you like to save? **

**(Revised)**

Severus Snape was the most feared professor in all of Hogwarts; and now that he thought about it, probably the most talked about as well, next to the new DADA professor. He could send the bravest of first years into a fit of hysterical crying in a matter of moments. His temper was legendary, his detentions easily given. All students were aware of his presence when he entered a room. Even Potter forced himself to shut his mouth as he walked in.

Potter! Why had he thought about that insufferable brat again! Since his escape into the past, it was all his mind seemed to think and brood over. You would think that Snape had done enough. Sending that boy to another time had cost a lot of energy, not to mention could have cost him his life! Did he appreciate it? No. Did anyone? Not one bit. It was the boy's daring escape. No one ever thinks he had help!

Time travel was a strange phenomenon to say the least. But the longer Potter was away, the more Snape seemed to forget about his very presence. The new memories that the brat was bound to create were swimming around in his mind, as if both of his lives were in conflict. These memories came as dreams, they were vivid, but if forced to recall, he had trouble trying to grasp them.

He, of course, remembered a Harry Winters. How Winters had helped him… stopped him from doing a ghastly mistake… And now that Snape thought about it, he couldn't remember what had stopped him from taking his life that night the first time… He remembered their Christmas exchange. How he felt so happy that someone other than his dear mother had given him something, had given up the time to actually go out and pick something for him, had thought about him.

Snape gave a soft sigh and shook his head. It was going to be a long night. He sat down in his comfortable chair behind his desk and waved his hand. Out of the cabinet floated a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and took a sip. The liquor tingled on his tongue before becoming a slow, pleasant burn down his throat and stomach. His eyes closed lazily as he sank deeper into his chair. All he had to do was keep his thoughts away from Potter and they would be fine.

The Potion's Master too his favorite eagle feathered quill and dipped it into a crimson ink well. He took the first of his essays and started to read. He was confronted by the small, cramp writing of Ms. Granger. He always hated starting with hers… It took three times as long to get through… He started to read through it… Facts, facts, fact, as if copied out of a book. He gave it an acceptable grade and shook his head. Next! Neville Longbottom. Now here we are…

Somehow, he just lacked his usual venom. Looking over Longbottom's essay didn't please him at all… He kept thinking of Potter, and how he wouldn't be reading an essay from him… How he wouldn't be able to give a bad grade even as he knew Potter had probably stayed up all night trying to get it done acceptably.

Snape gave a vicious shake of his head. "Good riddance! He would have done disastrous anyways. This is much better, more time to focus on my own needs!", he muttered to himself before rising to his feet. He couldn't do this tonight, not while his mind decided it would turn to Potter every few moments…

Life was simple these days… Not that he enjoyed them all that much anymore. His classes were boring, having to teach these brats something about the delicate art of potions. None of them seemed very gifted… not naturally so. Ms Granger was all books, not from real feeling like a real potion master should be. She had no love for the subject, only that it was a class that she must excel in because that is what she did… excelled in books smart. He grinned as he thought of the day where those books might fail her, and she would be stuck working on instinct instead of memorized knowledge. If such a day would come, he hoped he would be there to watch.

Granger and Weasley had been most subdued since their Golden Boy disappeared. Of course, Dumbledore told them where he was and that he was safe, but that didn't seem to put them at ease.

It would seem that the disappearance of the Boy-who-Lived had affected a lot of people. Draco was less eager to start a fight with his arch nemesis out of the way. He was calm and quiet and much the eager student. Part of Severus wished that Potter would never come back, so that he could keep this relative peace… Another screamed and kicked him for thinking such a thing. He didn't know what part of his that way, but he wished he could poison it…

He pulled on the outer shell of his robes and walked out into the halls of his beloved dungeon, after of course finished his glass of whiskey. Why was his mind so stuck on Potter? He saved the boy's life! With great risk to his own, remember! Voldemort had been livid. He remembered the journey down these halls as he headed towards the headmaster's office. The way his body had been wracked with the Cruciatus curse, as did the bodies of all the other deatheaters, not that that was any consolation. Not only that, but Voldemort had asked him to stay behind and join him at the Riddle Manor… _No! Don't think about that! _

His mind turned instead to another incident where he moved through these halls, hobbling. He could see himself, hugging his chest, blood dripping from his arm after a particularly rough visit with Voldemort. He struggled to heal it, leaning against the wall.

He had nowhere else to turn. His life had hit rock bottom. The Potters. Voldemort was going to kill the Potters. Not the Longbottoms… The two parents of the Longbottom boy had put up quite a fight, but, ultimately the deatheaters won, even if they were caught in the end, not that he cared for Bellatrix really. She had tortured them into insanity, got off on the screams and agonizing sobs. The boy had escaped though, the Order of the Phoenix arriving just in time to save him… though not the boy's parents.

The boy and his grandmother were now quite safe, which, of course, made Voldemort quite upset. Now, he would have to find another child, someone else born in July that fit the prophecy… The Potters.

He had heard that Lily and Potter had married and had a child. Lily had been kind to him… He had apologized for the episode where he insulted her and they forced a sort of friendly rivalry. He was thankful for her really. They might not have been close friends, but at least he had someone with who he could share his thoughts with, or at least his potion theories. She had earned his respect.

To hear that Voldemort planned to massacre the family made him sick. He thanked the gods they were safe… But still, he regretted it now, overhearing that prophecy, singling her family out of the entire wizarding community. He hoped they would find another child and kill it instead.

But he still walked through those halls as he had done every Friday night, to play chess with Dumbledore. Voldemort let him go, as he knew he made a nice spy, and shouldn't change his routine. Severus was becoming quickly sickened and very tired. His life was empty. Everyone seemed well off but him. Lucius had married Narcissa as it was arranged at birth, and they had a wonderful boy, whom he was the godfather of. Even with the marriage, Lucius had made his lusts for Severus clear. Draco, now a year old, would be spoiled he knew, but never loved, at least not by his father.

Snape remember that night clearly too… the chess match with Dumbledore. Severus was million miles away. He remembered Dumbledore moving his bishop forward. "Check, Severus. You can't keep running, you know." The young man looked up in surprise. "Huh?", he asked, his eyes widened just a fraction. "You'll run out of pieces to protect your king."

Thinking about it, Dumbledore probably knew he was a deatheater by that point… And was hinting at him… He couldn't run that long after that… When Voldemort left to kill them, Severus had run to Dumbledore. He had come too late to save them… but at least Dumbledore was able to give the boy a home… Everything had happened so fast, Snape wished he had learnt of Wormtail's betrayal sooner…

Soon, Snape arrived at the headmaster's office. He was a little early, but nothing that the old coot would notice. "Chocolate Orange.", he spat, his voice dripping with venom. Some things never changed, and the headmaster's unhealthy obsession with sweets was one of those strange comforts in life, no matter how old you were.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, as he had been for the last twenty years. Their chess board was already set up; the black pieces facing the empty chair, which he soon occupied…

"Ah, good evening my boy. How were your classes today?" The typical icebreaking question, but he knew where this was going all to well. That twinkle in those blue eyes knew something they shouldn't. "Same as always, sir.", he replied emotionlessly. "Something bothering you my boy?" As if he didn't already know. Well, two could play at this game. "No sir." "Nothing at all?", he asked, that maddening twinkle was on full force this evening. "No sir.", he replied again. "Are you quite sure?" _Well, now that I think about it, Flitwick had suggested that we mud-wrestle in a vat of jell-o and flubberworms. _"Just thinking and brooding, sir." "Oh? What about?" _Well, I wondered if it should be a private affair, or if you and Minerva would join us? _"Harry Potter, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more. "Oh? What about Mr. Potter?" This game was become tiresome fast. Dumbledore knew it. But then, the old coot could read his thoughts through legillemence, even as he tried to block him. He could see the laughter in his eyes as he listening to Snape's inner responses. "Tea?", the headmaster offered as if he sensed nothing wrong. "Yes, please." Dumbledore magicked them both a cup. Severus reached for it and nods. "I was just wondering how long the brat would remain in the past… meddling…"

They were nearing the root of the problem, but Dumbledore seemed to have stopped listening; his gaze was transfixed on his hand. He followed those blue eyes and saw a jagged scar form on his palm. "What…?", he muttered. He pulled back his sleeve and watched as the line cut into his hand and then his arm, soon followed by strange arcane symbols.

It took him a moment to realize the spell. He wasn't bleeding or chanting… How..? Dumbledore watch him with strange fascination. "Severus?", he asked. A scar… But he had never preformed this spell before… Of course he had read it… It was in a dark art book his mother had given him…

Suddenly, the memories ghosted around in his mind. THAT BOY WAS MEDDLING! Time travel was a tricky thing. Things would get back to normal when Harry was done messing with his time. Dumbledore watched him a moment before Severus rose up. "I… I have to find the Potter brat… I think I'm…" Dumbledore stood up suddenly as he saw Severus' hand become transparent a moment before becoming solid. He looked at the headmaster with a shocked, panicked expression. "I'm… I'm dying…", he said softly.

To be continued…

_Snape: WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO, WOMAN?_

_Tie: I can't help it, really…. Its just that easy._

_Snape: Why you…!_

_Tie: Hey! Watch your tongue! holds up pen and paper Or we could add brutally raped by a chimp to your tortured past._

_Snape: You wouldn't dare…_

_Tie: Wouldn't I?_

_Snape: NOOO! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_

_Tie: there is only one thing that will make this all stop… the readers… if they demand it enough._

_Snape: Please… help…_

_Tie: AHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	12. Meddling Old Coots

**Awaken Before the Emerald Dawn**

By: T-i-e

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary of last chapter: Back in the present Severus Snape sees the effect of Harry's meddling in the past, and needless to say, is _not _pleased.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, and threats, they really do keep me going. And without further ado this is your chapter .

**Chapter 12**

**Meddling old coots!**

Harry awoke in the hospital wing, he was surprised he awoke at all really. He groped for his glasses and sat up, running his fingers through his untidy hair. This really wasn't what he thought death would be like… He felt very much alive, which would mean, that he failed once again, he was caught in this existence once more. There seemed to be no escaping it. Why would such a thing cling to him!

He looked down to his wrists and saw the pale scars, barely visible and then the striking, vivid red scar down his palm. Now that he couldn't ignore. He didn't remember doing that to himself. It was still fresh, unlike his wrists which were closed and healed.

The nurse bandaged his hand slowly. "I'm glad to see you're awake Harry.", she said, though didn't really sound happy at all. He supposed he had let her down in a way… let everyone down. But that didn't explain how he arrived here.

Dumbledore soon walked into the room, as if hearing Harry's questions. "Ah, Mr. Winters, so good to see you up.", he said, though he, like the nurse, didn't sounds all that happy, at least, he sounded disappointed. Probably in the fact that he was here in the first place, not of the fact that he survived.

"There are some things we need to discuss…", he said with a nod. He motioned over to the bed next to him. Harry hesitantly looked over to see Severus, cold and pale, laying there. He blinked in shock. "Severus? How did… Is he alright?" Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "I will have to say no, Harry. He is dying and there is nothing we can do to stop it. His body is giving out… he poured all of his energy and life into saving you…", he said slowly.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he had grown another head. Severus had sacrificed himself… for him? He shook his head. No! Not another one! He rushed over to the bed and held Severus' hand. "C'mon Snape! You can't do this!"

Severus was barely breathing, struggling with every breath. Harry let his head fall on his chest, listening to the light heartbeat. It wasn't strong, so Dumbledore was right. Severus was indeed dying. "What can I do?", he whispered as he clung to him, holding his uninjured hand. "I can't let him die, professor!", he whined.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded slowly. "There is very little that can be done… It's a loosing battle…" Harry shook his head as he slapped Severus across the face. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!", he screamed.

"Must you always be such a drama queen Potter?", came a voice. Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Severus. No… he was still out cold… but he recognized that drawl. He looked behind him and saw the imposing figure of Severus Snape, twenty some years older than the one he was holding and very much angry. "That will probably bruise. Don't you think you've done enough?", he snarled as he walked over and looked at his younger self.

Time seemed to have stop except for Severus, well the two of them and Harry. Dumbledore and the nurse looked stopped in mid-sentence or worried glance and weren't even breathing. Snape was rather proud of himself. At least HE wouldn't be meddling.

The sense of pride wore off as he reached the bed. Severus couldn't believe he was looking down at his sixteen year old self. It was surreal to say the least. He ran his fingers down his cheek, through his hair and felt the life draining out of him, pouring into Potter. He shook his head. He had been foolish to say the least. Some of the memories were returning to him now. He remembered his love for the "Winter" boy, and how they were so much alike… how he loved to look into those emerald eyes.

As if wanting to see for himself, he looked at Harry, and so those eyes brimming with tears. He shook himself… he could see how his younger self would fall in love with him… he could feel himself drawn to the other boy… but that's all he was… a boy. He shook his head. No. He would not become lost in memory. He had to save himself… though he wasn't quite sure how…

He tipped a vial into his younger self's mouth and watched him swallow. That should help, buy him a few hours that he would need to come up with something. He sat down and watched them. Something must be done… how could he get his life back…

Dumbledore watched the three of them, still frozen in time but, his eyes filled with sorrow, though there was a slight twinkle in his eye. The old coot knew something… But then he always did… Why he didn't voice the idea was maddening? And so Snape, being Snape, took matters into his own hands and decided to perform a bit of Legillemence. He would probably be scolded in the future for it should he be caught, but it was worth it.

He forced his mind onto Dumbledore and soon, far too easily, he found himself swimming in the man's thoughts. He saw images and faces zoom by as he tried to find the one he wanted. There he was his teenaged self and the Potter brat together. He couldn't make out much of what Dumbledore was thinking at the time, but one word did come up, loud and clear. Bond.

Severus pulled back quickly with this revelation. A Bond… Well…. He supposed it could work… It would work wonderfully actually. It would save his life and probably make him stronger… Which made all the more sense to do… But there was a nagging feeling, his Slytherin voice, warning him against such an action. Being tied down to the boy who ruined his life? Another voice, much lighter, argued for the boy. This boy had brought them some kind of happiness he never remembered being there… He was salvation.

Snape closed his eyes and shook his head. "There is something you can do…", he said softly. Harry looked up, his eyes red from crying. Ah yes, the old man wouldn't meddle… but he would get someone else to.

"There is a spell that would save Severus' life… Make him stronger.", Snape said softly. Harry nods. "I'll do anything!", he said, with such conviction, Severus was surprised. "A bonding spell… It will allow you to share the energy he gave you… You would keep him alive, just as he is keeping you alive… But… there is a catch… Bonding isn't something you do lightly. It's like marriage, Harry… You can never be with anyone else… He would be your mate… not even death would keep you apart for long… Its very old, very complex magic…"

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. Was Snape asking him to marry him to save his life? Forsake all others, blah blah blah? Snape rolled his eyes. "I am not asking for marriage Potter!", he snarled. "It's just the best plan I have. It's the most logical course of action to keeping both of your little self-sacrificing, suicidal, death-wishing asses alive!"

Harry watched him stunned before his eyes lowered to the ground in shame. "Oh… Well… I'll do anything to save him… I… I love him.", he said, almost too softly for Snape to hear. The words caught the cold man off-guard. "You do realize, he will turn into me one day, right?", he asked as if it was impossible to believe.

The boy simply looked up at him and smiled a small, sad grin. "Well, I suppose I will be use to it by then… I don't plan on going back just yet, professor… I… there's just a ruined world there… At least in this place I have friends and love…" Snape nodded slowly. He understood the temptations too well. "That won't last forever… staying in the past won't help you. The Dark Lord will find a way to fish you out and leave Severus all alone in the world as he was meant to be… But… if you bond to him.. he will know your thoughts, know where you are… and know that you love him… Maybe he won't be as bitter as I am…"

The idea alone was both frightening and relieving as he looked down at his younger self. Harry couldn't help but nod before looking back to Severus, taking his hand. "How do we do this?", he asked.

Snape took out his wand. "The bond can be undone… only if you want it to be undone badly enough to suffer the consequences… it will make you stronger and of course, keep him alive… Do you so choose this course of action?" Harry nodded. "Yes, please.", he replied softly.

The professor closed her eyes and started to chant in Latin, waving his wand in a figure eight motion. "To be bound through yours lives… For the good…" First, a rope of velvet was conjured and wrapped around Harry and Severus' hands. The boy watched, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against his skin. "To be bound through the bad…" Next a rope, large and rough, wrapped around them, gripping him painfully.

A chain next shot out of Snape's wand and flew over and struck Harry in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as some of the length disappeared inside him. "To share one heart, ever connected…" The pain rushed through him like nothing he could remember feeling. He watched, in agony, as the other end disappeared into Severus. The body grew tense and jumped from the unexpected shock. "To love no other but he before you…" Next a collar formed around both boys, the length of chain, tying them together.

"Together, forever, death forgotten…" Leather, rope, chain and silk all rushed around them, binding them. Snape struggled to concentrate on the last words. "Together ye be bound… two lives, two minds, one heart, one love."

Harry's world seemed to crash around her, the edges darkening before being consumed. He fell, his head coushined against Severus' chest. Snape shook his head as he saw them, a strange warmth spreading through him. Perhaps… life wouldn't be so sad and lonely…. Now that he would have someone inside…

TO BE CONTINUED!

THANK YOU! For those just tuning in, welcome, for those who came back, Here's your update, finally! I know I know, six bloody months without a word, I didn't mean it, I'm soooo sorry. So this piece of fluff is just for you, but don't get cozy, its not over yet.

Snape: Awww they're in love. And you would ruin that?

TiE: Of course…

Snape: YOU RUTHLESS… You know how much work that spell was?

TiE: Oh… I know. But, we're all forgetting three very important things?

Snape: Such as?

TiE: Time… and… oh yeah… Voldemort… and wait… EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE BABY!

Snape: burning with anger I… hate… you…

TiE: But you'll love me eventually… I think… I hope… looks off skimming through ideas You know… unless you die… could happen…

Snape: fumes AVADA…


End file.
